Chasing Dreams
by Allume a Pense
Summary: After two years, an illness leaves Shane's voice raw, and he needs to travel back to Camp Rock for vocal training. But he finds himself hopelessly in love with his trainer, and needs to win her heart before it's all too late. ShaneMitchie. COMPLETE!
1. Doctor's Orders

**i'd like to thank trumpetrulez101 for helping me with this idea.  
****i know my history with finishing full stories, and i'm sorry.  
****i promise i'm going to try my best to finish this one,  
****but i do need the reader's encouragements.  
also, this chapter took a lot of actual research. all the medical  
business in this would make perfect sense in the real world.**

* * *

**Chasing Dreams: Chapter One**

"Try one more time," urged Brown, rubbing circles on his nephew's back. Weakly, Shane Gray opened his mouth, and out escaped a strained cracking noise. The noise was thin and airy, with dips and jumps resembling singing. Brown gently removed his hand from Shane's bent-over back and looked around the room. It was stark white, and seemed almost blinding with the light from the window jumping into it. "Good try, mate."

Shane looked up at his uncle with weary, tired eyes. "What happened?" his voice cracked terribly.

"I don't know," sighed Brown, as he stroked his short beard, "that's why we're here. To find out."

Shane sighed and looked down again. Both hands were pressed onto the edge of the doctor's table, as his legs hung over – neck bent down. About a week ago, his throat started hurting unbearably, and about 2 days ago, it just stopped producing sound. It was as if his voice box was stolen right from his throat, and his vocal chords had been ripped through with a chainsaw. Even Shane's frustration and anger had cooled; he has worn himself out. Things like this never happened. Well, not to him at least. He was Shane Gray.

Suddenly, the door abruptly opened and in walked a warm-looking man with peppery stubble growing all over his face. Thin-framed glasses were perched gently across the bridge of his large, bent-down nose. Brown immediately stood up from the chair he was seated in and shook hands with the doctor. "Drew Copple, good to see you again." he smiled. Dr. Copple smiled widely.

"Brown! Nice to see you again, how is camp going?"

"It's just fine," Brown said with absolute pride. "But my nephew here is not. Shane, this is Dr. Copple. Dr. Copple, Shane." Brown quickly introduced. Dr. Copple stuck out his large hand to shake Shane's, but Shane only lowered his head even more without saying a word. Dr. Copple awkwardly put his hand away. "Anyway," Brown glared at Shane, "Shane's voice seemed to just stop working, if you catch my drift."

"Well, let me take a look." Dr. Copple looked down at Shane's records. "Shane, what do you do in your spare time? Is it what most 17 year olds do?" he asked. Dr. Copple was so ignorantly oblivious to who Shane Gray did for a living. Shane looked up with harsh, unforgiving eyes.

"Not really," he croaked. Dr. Copple winced at the noise. "My band and I tour the country, and I'm lead singer." he seemed to snap, but it sounded as monotone as ever. "And I'm 18 in a couple weeks." he added, for his own benefit. Brown just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, what's your band name?"

"Connect 3." Shane quickly answered.

"Oh! My daughter loves you; she has posters of you and your band mates all over her room. Do you think you could sign something for her?"

Shane smirked sarcastically. "That's very nice of her. Listen, doctor, I didn't come here to make friends or to sign autographs, or anything. No offense, but the only reason I'm sitting here is to find out why my voice is all fucked up. Other than that, I'd love to leave." he tried to sound menacing, but it only sounded weak and pathetic. Shane gripped the bed harder when Brown smacked his shoulder for the foul language. Shane only rolled his eyes, he was used to it.

After spending a summer at his uncle's camp, Camp Rock, two years ago, Shane had always been bitter. Granted he had been bitter before the camp experience, he was way worse now. He was lovesick for a couple of months after summer ended, but once the girl of his dreams that he had met at camp failed to keep her patience with his busy schedule and just stopped talking to him, he dropped into a severe depression. Now, all the sadness tore away to pure anger.

Although the two had never dated, he knew she was the perfect girl for him. He fell hard and fast, and it was snatched away before he even had time to fix it.

"Shane!" Shane's daydream ended to Brown nudging his shoulder. "Apologize to your doctor!"

"It's alright," Dr. Copple nodded understandingly. "Well anyway, Shane, I have to take a look at your throat." he held up the instrument, fitted with a light and a mini-magnifying glass. Shane dejectedly opened his mouth as far as it would go, sticking out his tongue. Dr. Copple poked around his mouth for a few more seconds before standing up straight and blinking his eyes. "How long have these symptoms been going on?"

"About a week," Brown answered for Shane.

"Actually," the 17-year-old interrupted. "My throat would hurt pretty badly for a couple of days, then just stop. It's been happening for a couple years now."

"A couple years?!" Brown seemed angry and exasperated. "Shane, you didn't even say anything? What if it's untreatable now?"

"Well," Dr. Copple cut in, "whether he reported it then or now, it's still treatable. My first diagnosis would be chronic laryngitis. Don't take this offensively, Shane, but I'm surprised you could hold up your career with your condition. From the looks of your worn out vocal chords and swollen larynx, I'd say you've had it for about two years, on and off." he explained. Shane just shrugged, whereas his uncle's jaw dropped.

"Well, can we fix it?" Brown asked.

"Of course," the doctor nodded. "Laryngitis is very treatable. Basing my logic on the idea that you're a professional singer, I'd say it was caused by excessive stress on your vocal chords with improper use."

"Improper use?" Shane argued. "I take very good care of my throat, okay?"

"It's not that easy, Shane." Dr. Copple started, "It's my professional guess that your voice isn't used to very high notes performed very loudly." he paused to write a few things down on a prescription sheet. "I'm recommending Prilosec for about 4 weeks. Take two a day, with meals. During this time, rest your voice. Failure to comply could result in permanent vocal damage, or surgery to reverse the effects."

"Wait, so that's it?" Shane croaked. "You're just _telling _me that I can't sing high notes anymore?"

Dr. Copple looked thoughtfully at the teen for a moment. "Well, I suppose with the proper training, you could get your vocal chords used to singing those high notes properly. Someone skilled in range training and vibrato, to teach you. Only after your treatment is complete in about a month."

"I don't have time to be trained! In a month, we're going on a summer tour!" Shane exclaimed. Dr. Copple scowled at Brown.

"Speaking like a friend, it's also my suggestion to cancel or postpone the tour. Don't you own a vocal training camp, Brown? Camp Rockstar, or something of the sort?"

"That's true," Brown nodded, scratching the tufts on his head. Sighing heavily, he looked at Shane with sorry eyes. "I'm sorry Shane, but as your group's manager, I'm canceling the tour. No use trying to sing if it's only going to hurt you. Our employment directors are looking to hire personal vocal trainers, and I'll just tell them to look for one that specializes in ranges and vibrato."

"Uncle Brown, last time I was at Camp Rock, I was a counselor. I haven't been a camper in years. Don't make me do this!" he growled. Brown only shrugged his shoulders hopelessly.

"Tour's off, superstar. You're coming back to Camp Rock."

**ooh, who will be shane's vocal trainer?  
****who will he meet again at camp rock?  
****will his voice ever get better?  
****you'll find out more with each juicy update! :)  
****care to review?**

* * *


	2. Bittersweet

**thank you so much for all the encouraging reviews!  
****to those of you who are pretty sure you know what's to come,  
****i hope this surprises you a little bit. :) please keep those  
****reviews coming!**

* * *

**Chasing Dreams: Chapter Two**

Shane looked around in sheer disgust at the cabin. It had been his cabin ever since his first year at Camp Rock, about five years ago. The wooden walls were distastefully decorated in wilderness posters and paintings. The bed was low to the floor and dressed in clean, crisp sheets. It smelled of pine trees and cleaning products mixed together. Furrowing his brow, Shane turned to his uncle and said, "How do you stand living here?"

"What?" Brown looked quizzically at his nephew. "I like how it's woodsy."

"Not much has changed, I'll give it that."

Brown just rolled his eyes as he watched Shane throw his bags to the floor and jump on the bed. It creaked under his weight. Shane's voice was completely back to normal, even his singing voice. Now that it was, Shane made sure it was heard: _a lot_. Shane was right, though, even Brown realized this. Not much has changed. Camp Rock still carried the same traditions, the same buildings, and the same type of people. Especially the fan girls screaming Shane's name as soon as he stepped from the limo. "Get changed, then go down to the dining hall. Get something to eat, then come down to the rehearsal hall. Your tutor will meet you there."

"Thanks," Shane smirked sarcastically. He wasn't the least bit thrilled having to find a place to sit among the campers. Last time he was here, he was a counselor, and counselors get to eat in their cabins or in a separate section of the dining hall. Brown just smiled at Shane and slammed the screen door. Shane looked around the empty cabin; there were two more 'beds' (Shane thought they couldn't be anymore than cots), which meant two roommates.

_Great, _Shane thought to himself, _roomies._

As if on cue, two boys who looked exactly the same, disregarding their outfits, walked in. They seemed to be too busy arguing about something to take notice of Shane sitting on the bed, watching them. Boy 1 was wearing a button down, short sleeve shirt , khaki shorts and flip flops. Boy 2 sported a red and white short sleeve polo, worn in jeans and white tennis shoes. "It only counts for more points if it's a star note," Boy 1 sounded irritated. His blonde hair was spiked in the front. He threw his bags in the same angry fashion that Shane did on one of the squeaky beds. "Otherwise it's pointless."

"Whatever!" Boy 2 threw his bags on the last bed, and ran a hand through his hair; which was identical to Boy 1. "Dude, that is why you _always _lose to me. Skills, man. Pure skills. And it's stupid things like what you just said!" he snapped.

Boy 1 laughed haughtily. "Is that a challenge, little boy?"

"Uh, hello?" Shane stuck his hand in the hair in a rugged half-wave. "Whatever you guys are arguing about, it's getting on my last nerve."

Boy 2 ignored Shane's harsh tone and laughed. "Dude, I know who you are!"

"No kidding," Shane rolled his eyes, digging through his bag.

"Yeah! You're Shane Gray from that band, uh, Connect 3 or something." he smiled, looking at his brother. Boy 1 grinned devilishly back at Boy 2. "Dude, you're like the gayest piece of crap out there!" he exclaimed, laughing.

Shane rolled his eyes and sighed again. He always got this kind of talk from guys who thought they were ten times better than his band. Usually, they were into classic rock or heavy metal, and didn't appreciate the 'stupid cookie-cutter pop junk' that the label sold. "Thanks, man." Shane said flatly.

"Cam, don't be an ass." Boy 1 pushed his brother onto the bed. "That's Cam, my brother. He thinks he's so hardcore because he can play a Metallica song. I'm Derrick, and dude, I gotta give you some credit. You're pretty good." Derrick shrugged. Shane stood up and smiled for the first time that day. "Don't worry, Cam thinks you're pretty good too. He just wants to seem all tough and shit."

"Shut up, you little douche!" Cam tackled his brother onto the bed. Shane decided it was time to speak up. He took note that the brothers would be cussing a lot, and it would just be something he'd have to get used to. Shane watched the two wrestle around for a little bit before he decided to interrupt.

"Well, I'm Shane. Uh, how old are you guys?"

"We're 17." they smiled proudly, answering at the exact same time. Camp Rock only accepted campers up to 17 years old when the session begins.

Shane nodded. "A little old to be going here, don't you think?" he grinned maliciously.

"Dude," Cam argued, "You're like the same age." Shane could automatically sense that Cam would probably be the biggest ass he's ever met, and Shane had no problem with that. As long as Cam didn't try to pull anything cute on Shane. Shane shrugged and walked over to the screen door.

"Well, I'm going to eat. I have to meet up with some vocal coach later."

"Wait," Derrick called after him. Shane stopped for a moment to look at the blonde. "You're _her _student?"

_Her?_ Shane thought in his mind. He found it strange that they assigned a female vocal coach for him. "Yeah, you know her?"

Derrick furiously shook his head. "Nah, but we saw her on our way in! Man, she is _hot_! And she's like our age!" he pumped his fist in the air to symbolize 'score!'. "Good luck man! Don't screw it up!" he rubbed his hands together hard, watching Shane leave the room. Shaking his head and smiling to himself, Derrick turned back to his bed, and sat on the end of it. _Lucky ass._

* * *

Shane could barely eat. He was sure his stomach shrank in the past 4 weeks, because getting anything down his throat had been so painful. It was as if he had gone on with the surgery anyway. Now, he checked his watch. It was 6:58, and the late afternoon sky felt warm against his skin. He pushed open the door to the rehearsal hall, and looked around momentarily. A giant skylight in the ceiling let in the glowing sunset light, but surrounding the glass was many lights, including spotlights facing a small-sized stage. The rest of the large hall was empty space, most likely to rehearse dance routines. The acoustics in the hall were magnificent; every noise was magnified by at least five times. "Hello?" Shane called, checking the watch again.

"Just a moment!" a voice sounded from behind the stage. It was clear and sparkling, and definitely female.

"What am I supposed to do while you mess around back there?" Shane snapped. He wasn't interested in making friends, especially when his teacher was the same age as him. She should be a _camper_, not a counselor!

"Try being patient and sitting on the stool next to the piano!" the voice called back. Shane looked up on the stage, where a baby grand piano glinted light from the skylight off. A black piano stool was in front of the keys, and beside that was a smaller round stool. Shane took that for him, and climbed the steps up to the stage. There was a bunch of rustling noises that sounded like paper from behind the heavy velvet curtain. In the meantime, Shane began to lightly tap the keys to the piano. "If you're going to mess around with my piano, start warming up while you're at it." the voice sounded again.

Sighing heavily, Shane began to practice his scales, all while keeping his focus on the rustling noises. Once he ran through the scales twice, his anger started to boil over. "Are you done yet?" he yelled. His voice rang off of every inch of every wall in the rehearsal hall.

"Calm down!" the voice seemed closer now. The curtains began to stir, and out stepped Shane's vocal coach. She was looking down at a messy pile of sheet music and running a hand over her smooth, auburn hair. Her bangs draped gently across her forehead, barely resting on her eyelashes. Her city-esque clothing, consisting of dark wash jeans, a bright yellow blouse and a red pendant the same color as her fingernails screamed 'musician'. "Alright," she spoke without looking up. Shane looked at her, and immediately, his jaw dropped. "I'm—"

"Mitchie!"

Mitchie looked up, alarmed, at the sound of her name being called. For a moment, it looked as if she was about to have a heart attack. One hand reached up and covered her pink lips. Her brown eyes were wide with surprise. "Shane?"

Shane stood up and took a step towards her, studying every inch of her to make sure she was the real deal. Everything about her was exactly the same. She still had the same cute style, the same sugar-coated, airy voice, the same feathery hair, and the same beautiful brown eyes. "You're my vocal coach?"

Mitchie's eyes were still extremely astonished. "I guess so," she was shaking, just as she always did when she was nervous. _Same old Mitchie, _Shane thought to himself. "And you're my student? Wait, your voice is good as it is – why do you need my help?" she asked skeptically, setting her papers down and folding her arms dejectedly.

"Some laryngitis that started because I can't naturally hit high notes," Shane didn't take his eyes off of her. Truthfully, he didn't feel like talking about himself. He wanted to know everything about Mitchie, her life and how she was. "I can't believe this. It's been so long since we last ..." Shane trailed off, not wanting to bring up a sore subject. "You look great."

Mitchie looked down timidly, just barely smiling. "Thanks," she looked up at him. "But Shane, you and I ...it's too complicated for me. You're super famous and I'm not, and I don't think I can deal with that. I loved you and you just didn't have enough time for love. It's over now, so let's just focus on training your voice, alright? Can you do that for me?" her eyes looked hurt, like that was the most painful thing she's ever had to say. And in a way, it was.

Shane nodded slowly. He knew that if he didn't have Mitchie, he wouldn't be able to write music anymore. Two years ago, he had fallen hopelessly head over heels for Mitchie Torres, and having her ignore him was the most painful thing that had ever happened to him. This was his chance to fall for her again, but this time, have her fall for _him_. "No promises, Mitch." he grinned.

Mitchie rolled her eyes as she sat at the piano. Truth be told, she loved Shane two years ago. She was _in _love. Having Shane too busy to not be there, or not to talk to her; she gave up all hope on a relationship. It hurt less to ignore her problems than to deal with them. "Grow up, Shane."

"Don't deny that you don't like it," he shrugged. "So what's first on the list, teach?"

"First is to cut the arrogance out," Mitchie snapped. It hinted playfulness, and that was her mistake, for Shane instantly picked up on it. He knew he still had a chance, but his window of opportunity would soon be shut. "And to show me your scales. It's gonna be a long, long night."

* * *

After two hours of intensive therapy for his vocal chords, Shane crept quietly back to his cabin. It was now 9:04, and Cam and Derrick were no where to be found. He sighed dreamily and laid on his bed, not bothering to get changed or anything. Closing his eyes, he thought over the day. "I didn't come to Camp Rock to train my voice," he muttered to himself as he drifted deeper and deeper into sleep. "I came to make Mitchie Torres fall in love with me." Shane yawned for a moment, tucking his hands behind his head.

_And I will._

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed it. i updated my profile  
****information so check that out if you're bored.  
****and make sure to review, please! i'd love to post  
****another update sooner! xo**

* * *


	3. Sugar and Spice

**hey, everyone.  
it's eight-thirty in the morning on my summer break.  
usually i'm not up until twelve-one. but hey, here i am!  
anyway, enjoy the quick update. it adds quite a bit of drama.  
and again, thank you for the reviews.  
as your 'reward', i'm hoping to post another update to 'believe in this' before bed tonight.  
enjoy!**

* * *

**Chasing Dreams: Chapter Three**

Shane's eyes fluttered open at the noise of banging on the screen door. He could make out the groaning noises of Cam and Derrick across the room, mumbling swear words under their pillows. "Cabin 16, time to wake up! Report to breakfast in a half hour!" Brown's familiar, Australian accent sounded through the screen. Shane sat up and ran his hand through his bed head hair, watching Cam and Derrick slowly stir in their beds.

"Dibs on shower first," he mentioned to them. Both of them moaned in response, and Shane took it as an approval. He weakly ambled over to the in-cabin bathroom and shut the door. The towels were already folded over and hung on a wooden rack beside the sink. Staring into his reflection, Shane rubbed his eyes and noticed someone looking a little less than perfect. His black hair was messy and stuck up randomly, his wife beater was wrinkled, and his breath smelt absolutely horrible. Shane tiredly turned the shower on, and stripped of his clothing.

He threw his clothes on the ground and savored the water running down his body. It instantly woke him up, and he was able to rub the hair and body wash through his hair and all over his skin.

After he stepped from the steaming shower, Shane quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and picked up his toothbrush from the sink. To Shane, it felt good to get all evidence of morning breath out of his mouth. Who knew what was going to happen today?

When he got back into the main part of the cabin, Cam and Derrick were racing to the bathroom. Derrick made it in first. "Damn," Cam spat, walking slowly back to his bed. Shane already had his boxers on by now and was rummaging through his drawers for his outfit for the day. "What's the latest fashion, Gray?" Cam smirked from his bed.

"Whatever I damn well feel like." Shane snapped. He didn't feel like dealing with Cam's crap. It was too early in the morning for him, and Shane Gray never was a morning person. Cam held up his hands innocently and shrugged. Shane finally decided on a black and grey striped t-shirt, a pair of jeans and black Converse low-tops.

"Nice. That'll impress your vocal bitch."

Before Cam knew it, Shane was on top of him, pinning his chest down on the ground with a fist about a foot above Cam's face. The look on the blonde boy's face read terror. "Take it back." Shane spoke dangerously low, like a growl erupting from the deep of his throat. Cam sputtered something inaudible. "Take it back!" he repeated, loudly this time.

"Alright, alright!" Cam shouted. "She's not your bitch! Just get off of me!" As Shane released him palm from Cam's chest and stepped away, Cam looked up, disgusted at him. "What the hell, dude? Why so defensive? You two go out or something?"

"No," Shane said as he misted a cloud of his body spray all over him. The fiery scent filled the whole room.  
"Just don't talk about Mitchie. Ever." Shane forewarned, before leaving the cabin and shutting the thin screen door with a loud slam.

* * *

As Shane approached the seating area of the dining hall, with his food tray in hand, many of them stared at him. Luckily for Shane, Cam was the only guy in the camp that thought Connect 3 was gay. The rest of them had enough respect to realize that at least Shane Gray had some talent. Girls swooned and sighed as he walked by, and he just kept a glance ahead. One feisty blonde cried out, "Marry me!" As Shane turned to look at her, he unexpectedly ran into someone. Luckily for them both, none of the food touched their clothes.

"Oh, sorry," she spoke timidly. Shane looked up, secretly hoping it was Mitchie, but he was greeted with someone very different. This girl had very long, dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She was quite a bit shorter than Shane with a slender figure dressed in a knee-length, flowing skirt and a short-sleeve V-neck.

The first thing Shane wanted to do was yell at her, but she seemed too delicate to do so to. "Uh, no, I'm sorry." He apologized. "I should've been watching where I was going." It felt strange for Shane to apologize to someone else. The girl finally gained the confidence to look up at him. She had a whimsical half-smile and sparkling green eyes, the same shade as Shane's favorite color. He realized they were standing in the middle of the hall. "You want to go sit down? Alone?" he added onto the end. Shane wasn't sure if he wanted to meet a bunch of people at once.

The girl looked around for an empty table. Once she spotted one, she turned back to Shane. "Sure." She began to walk towards the table, with Shane following behind her. They both set their trays down facing each other, and the girl delicately took her seat. "Shane, right?" she smiled.

"Good guess." Shane smiled back, with a hint of cockiness in his voice. "And your name?"

"Avery …Blair." She decided to add her last name, just in case.

"Pretty name," Shane shrugged his shoulders coolly. Avery blushed and used her fork to draw swirling patterns in the syrup on her pancake. Shane watched her and secretly wished it was Connie who made the food. "Anyway, is this your first year at Camp Rock?" he tried to start conversation up again.

Avery nodded. "Yeah, I'm sixteen so we'll see how it is this year and if I come back next year." She tilted her head slightly while talking to Shane. "So, why are you here? I mean …you're _already _famous."

Shane shrugged. "Can't ever get enough of this place." He lied. Being a jerk to a girl he just met didn't seem like such a smart idea. "Actually, my uncle owns it. I had something wrong with my throat so now I have to get it fixed, uh, I mean trained." He finished with a warm smile. Avery nodded as she listened intently. "This is my third year here."

"That's cool. I hope it's as much fun as everyone says." Avery said wistfully, again making random doodles in her food.

Shane grinned. "Yeah. A lot of people get their summer flings here too."

"Have you ever had a summer fling?" Avery teased, smiling softly. Shane smiled knowingly.

"Yeah. Mitchie. That's a story for another time."

Just as Shane was about to comment on how a 'pretty girl like her would have no problem finding a fling', a random memory popped into his mind. It was when he and Mitchie went out on the canoes and rowed in circles for about an hour, until Brown called them back in and they actually had to try to row. He sighed and slouched in his chair.

As if on cue, the door to the dining hall was gently pushed open. It didn't distract any of the chatting campers, but the girl walking by certainly did turn heads. Shane could hear someone whisper, "Is she a _counselor_?" and another one say, "How can I get into her class?" Shane just sat back in his chair and smiled as Mitchie made a beeline for him.

"Hey Shane." She smiled in a friendly manner, which was ten steps up from last night. Today she resembled the same Mitchie that Shane knew from two years back, which made his heart flutter and wither both at once. "If I'm late tonight, just wait in the rehearsal hall for me to come by." It took Mitchie a moment to see the girl sitting across from Shane. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"No," Avery answered. "I'm Avery. Nice to meet you, uh –"

"Mitchie." She smiled. Shane knew her better than most people did, and definitely knew her well enough to see that her smile wasn't completely genuine. Mitchie turned back to Shane and pointed an expectant finger at him. "Don't be late, even if I am." She reminded him. Shane stood up and grinned, standing very close to her.

"I know I'm supposed to respect my elders but," Shane looked up and down Mitchie's body. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "You're only seventeen."

Mitchie found herself blushing and looking away. She wondered why she felt so nervous around Shane – she didn't love anymore. She wouldn't let herself. But who was this new girl, and what was she doing talking to Shane? Mitchie shook all jealous thought from her mind and smiled at him. "Actually, superstar," she spoke with a clear, beautiful voice that would make any guy turn their head. "I'm sixteen."

And with this, she turned and walked quickly away. Shane watched after her and sighed, smiling, sitting back down to face Avery. Avery grinned widely at him, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Huh! Mitchie!" she exclaimed, all essence of being shy gone from her voice. "So your fling is supposedly 'over', then?"

Shane shrugged. "Well, it's complicated. I loved her more than anyone I'd ever met in my life, when I met her two years ago. But you know, going on tour and stuff …it was too complicated for her and she just sort of stopped dealing with me."

"And y'all broke up?" Avery's warm southern accent rang clearly.

Again, Shane shook his head. "We never went out. I wanted to, and I was going to ask her …but it all sort of fell apart. She must think I'm here to hurt her because she doesn't even want to give me a second chance." At this, Shane's tone dropped into a sense of melancholy that even Avery detected.

"You really want to win her over?" Avery asked, in all seriousness. Shane nodded his head furiously, curious as to what else this girl may say. "Well, if you really want this to work before the summer ends, I'm here to help."

Shane looked up quickly at her. She was smiling widely, green eyes glossy and white teeth sparkling. She was truly being genuine about this. "Really?" he asked quizzically, somewhat confused.

"Sure!" Avery stood up, leaving her tray on the table. Shane remained seated. "I'm in Cabin 3, down by the lake. Come by sometime and we'll talk about your next move."

Shane was a bit taken aback by her straight-forward help. He pushed a few black locks form his eyes. "Well, uh, thank you."

Avery bowed her head gracefully. As she turned to leave, she looked over her shoulder and alleged, "No problem. What are friends for?"

* * *

**i just wanted to establish the friendship between shane & avery, and the jealousy between avery & mitchie.  
megan (xx live in love) asked if avery is true or if she's just another scheming fangirl.  
****i said 'we'll all have to wait and see.'  
****anyway, please please keep up the amazing reviews!  
****thank you so much! :) xok.**


	4. Chasing Mitchie

**hiya!  
****my name's kat, my hair is soaking wet, and i want to write!  
****sorry this update took awhile, i typically don't update when alerts are down.  
****you lose out that way. ;)  
****so, anyone who just wants to talk ...i don't bite!  
****email me personally, or leave a review, whatever.  
****okay so, soak in the drama in this one.  
****it's gonna be a hot one.**

**p.s. new chapter for 'believe in this' is in the making.**

* * *

**Chasing Dreams: Chapter Four**

Mitchie's mind buzzed with possibilities as she walked slowly back to her cabin. Who _was _that Avery girl? Whoever she may be, all Mitchie knew was that she didn't like the looks of her one bit. It may be her jealous bias, but Mitchie didn't care; guarding and preparing herself was often safer than shoving faith in the arms of a sketchy-looking girl. She closed her eyes for a moment, convincing herself that once she opened them again, all thoughts of Shane, and Avery, would be gone. When she did open them, she saw a boy peering through the window of her cabin.

Boy, was her mind clear now.

"Hey!" she shouted. Mitchie was about twenty feet away from her personal counselor's cabin, and sprinted towards the boy. When he turned around, she noticed the looked significantly older than her. His eyes were the deepest color of blue that she'd ever imagined to see; his long, caramel-colored hair falling naturally around his super-defined face. Once Mitchie reached the steps of her cabin, panting like a parched dog, the only thing she could do was stare and run her hand through her hair.

The man paused to look right back at her with the same intensity that she had given him, before shaking his head slightly and smiling. "Oh, I'm sorry miss, is this your cabin?"

Mitchie smiled nervously. "Uh, yeah, yes ...it's mine." _Damn it._ Mitchie always managed to make a fool of herself whenever she was around someone even the least bit attractive. "Looking for something?" she tried to fake confidence, but it ended up sounding staged. Mitchie couldn't help but wish she had taken a class for acting before.

The man just chuckled. "Yeah, actually I'm looking for Brown, the camp owner? I'm new here, and a little lost, actually." he explained calmly. Mitchie nodded and stepped up the steps to her small 'front porch', where he was standing. He as a good bit taller than her (and Shane, she couldn't help but notice), and made her feel somewhat like a doll.

"New? Well, I can show you around. What's your first class?"

He laughed. "Oh, no, I'm a counselor."

Mitchie mentally kicked herself for not realizing this.

"Really?" she played it cool, trying to seem like she had no idea. "You don't look older than seventeen." she lied again, smiling. Mitchie's mind raced with thoughts: she had _never _lied to a boy before, ever. With the exception of pretending that her mom was a huge international hot-shot (which, technically she was trying to convince Tess, not Shane), Mitchie barely ever lied.

The man laughed again. "Actually, I'm twenty." _Twenty?! _"I'll be twenty-one in a few weeks, though." he smiled. "You don't look a day over eighteen, yourself!"

Mitchie gritted her teeth together. "Yeah, that's because I am eighteen!" _Damn. _"And, I'll be nineteen in a couple weeks too." _Damn. _"I'm just working here so I can help pay for college, since my grant only helps so much." _Damn. I need to work on my social skills._

The boy looked impressed. "Wow, what school are you attending?"

"Uh," Mitchie racked her brain for all the college pamphlets her mother had shoved at her one day. "University of Southern California. I'm in theater and my professor actually is going to have me meet with one of his friends who is a casting director." Mitchie smiled weakly. She knew she was digging her own grave, but strangely, couldn't stop. She silently prayed he wouldn't ask anymore questions, and decided to turn the tables on him. "What about you?"

"Well, right now I'm going to NYU studying criminalistics. But I know I'm going to Harvard for graduate's school." he smiled. Mitchie tried not to let her jaw drop. Suddenly, he laughed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've introduced ourselves! I'm Chase." he held a hand out to her.

"Chase," Mitchie repeated, slightly dreamily. "I'm Mitchie Torres. Uh, just call me Mitchie, though." She rambled nervously. Slowly, she placed her hand in his, anticipating him to shake it. Instead, he lifted it leisurely to his lips, and pressed a small kiss onto her hand. Mitchie's cheeks became prominently flustered as he let go of her hand.

"So, I'd better get going." he looked around for a moment, before looking back at Mitchie. "When can I see you again, Mitchie Torres?" he asked in a slightly teasing tone.

"Well, I'm teaching a vocal lesson at 7 tonight, but we can talk a little longer at about six-thirty. Outside the rehearsal hall?" she suggested.

"Sounds perfect." Chase nodded his head. "I'm teaching the experienced guitar class at about five, but I should be out by six-thirty. I'll see you then." he bent down and placed a small kiss on her cheek, before bounding down the steps and walking away without looking back. Mitchie pressed a hand to her cheek where his lips brushed gently across her skin, expecting to feel the spark she did when Shane kissed her cheek at Final Jam.

Instead, all she could think of was the hole of lies she always seems to dig whenever she stepped foot in this camp. Sighing and turning to her cabin, Mitchie searched her mind for a plus in this situation. She met a cute boy today. There's one.

But compared to her negatives, even all the fake positives in the world wouldn't stop the sick feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

**i'm sorry this was so short!  
****i thought about adding the next chapter to the end of this, for the sake of its length, but i decided not to.  
****spoiler: a certain someone doesn't like another certain someone affiliating with older guys.  
****and, yeah, that's all i'm gonna tell you.  
****so, MITCHIE & CHASE!  
****thoughts? questions? concerns?  
****review, please. :)**


	5. Defense

**hey everyone!  
****first off, i'd like to thank troyellafan21 for making a trailer of 'chasing dreams.'  
****it was really sweet of you to offer to make one.  
****in your honor, i wrote this chapter to the music of the trailer. :)  
****to everyone who wants to view it, here is the address:  
****youtube (dot) com (backslash) watch?v (equal sign) xOti-tMghAo  
or, their youtube account is zacefronxxvanessa.****  
****anyway, i'm sure you've all wanted this chapter.  
****enjoy it!  
****& please leave a review!  
****soundtrack: your guardian angel – red jumpsuit apparatus **

* * *

**Chasing Dreams: Chapter Five**

Mitchie managed to not tell another lie the entire conversation with Chase. They sat outside the rehearsal hall on a wooden bench, while the rest of camp was left to do whatever they wanted. The sun was low in the sky, although it was still bright outside. She loved the feeling of the warmth across her cheek and the spots of sunlight on her eyes. The two had spent a half hour talking about music, their home life and was barely touching on the subject of relationships.

Mitchie let out a laugh. "No wonder you broke up with her." she smiled understandingly. Chase shook his head as if he didn't know why he even went out with her in the first place. "Sounds like it was a complete disaster."

"Well," he spoke thoughtfully, "I don't believe any relationship is pointless. Each time, you learn something from it. It makes you stronger, so I guess I'm thankful for all the girls who gave me a chance." he looked at Mitchie, looking as if he were searching for something in her eyes. "Don't you think?"

Mitchie swallowed hard. She'd only been in one relationship, in eighth grade, and it was pretty trivial anyway. When she got so close with Shane, she decided that relationships were just asking for trouble. "I guess." she mused. "Nothing ever seems to be pointless. My mom taught me that everything happens for a reason."

"Your mom is a smart woman." Chase grinned widely.

Mitchie returned the smile, bit her lip, and looked down. She didn't remember the last time she felt like this. Before she could say anything once she looked up, a voice interrupted the conversation. "Uh, hey Mitch." Mitchie looked to her other side to see Shane walking swiftly towards them. Quietly, she muttered something to God under her breath. But for some reason, seeing Shane made her heart jump higher than Chase could ever make it do.

"Hey, Shane." she spoke quietly. She looked to Chase sorely, apologizing for having the cut the conversation short. "Uh, Shane this is Chase. Chase, this is Shane." she looked from one boy to the other. Chase stood up to shake Shane's hand. Mitchie noticed that Chase had to be at least a good six inches or so above Shane, who stood at about 5' 10".

Shane couldn't help but dislike the guy already. The half-scowl on Chase's face when they gripped hands got to Shane. In fact, the handshake was like a tense battle to who could squeeze harder. They both ended up letting go at the same time. "Hey man, how's it going?" Chase spoke, his voice a deep rumble.

Shane looked from Chase, to Mitchie, then back to Chase. "Going well. Mitchie's about to give me a private lesson." he smirked slyly. Mitchie shook her head, knowing that Chase would pick up on the wrong connotation. Chase swallowed hard.

Mitchie decided it was time to interrupt. "Uh, I have to go set up for Shane's _vocal_," Mitchie cast a sharp glare at Shane, who only shrugged, "lesson. You guys stay out here and talk, and I'll be right back." Mitchie shook her head, mumbling something as she walked up the stairs and into the large hall. There was an awkward silence following her departure among the boys.

"So how did you and Mitchie meet?" Shane asked first.

"She came to me." Chase said simply. "Listen, I'm not looking to make friends with the campers here. So, why don't you just leave us counselors alone in our free time, alright kid?" he looked down menacingly at Shane. Shane was not threatened, or even the least bit moved.

"Kid?" he snorted. "I'm older than Mitchie."

"Doubt it," Chase looked off somewhere, as if he didn't want to be recognized talking to some kid. "Mitchie's eighteen. I'm twenty. You older than one of us?"

"What?" Shane was genuinely confused. "Mitchie's not-" he stopped mid-sentence, realizing Mitchie must've lied about her age to him. He decided to let her explain things herself, instead of ratting her out. Besides, he didn't think he could afford her to be anymore mad at him. "I mean, she's eighteen?"

Chase looked at Shane as if he were the stupidest thing to walk the face of the planet. "Doesn't she look like it? How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Shane wasn't interested in feeding this giant anything else.

"Well, she's still a counselor." Chase stood in front of Shane, towering over him. "And you know there's a rule about that. So don't get all lover boy for her – that's my job. Mitchie is hot, and I'd sure love to wreck a chick like that." he grinned proudly. "You're a guy, you know what I mean."

"No, I really don't." Shane was beyond angry at this point. Chase didn't want to _date _Mitchie, he wanted to have sex with her! "Don't be an ass."

Chase all of a sudden shoved Shane, who stumbled back about two feet and almost into the bushes. "I'm going to tell you this once. _Stay away from me, stay away from Mitchie_. You feed her any of the stuff I told you today, I'll make _sure _you won't recognize anything about her after one night with me."

Before Shane could stop himself to think about what he was about to do, he pulled his fist back and punched Chase in the jaw, _hard_. Chase was stunned for a second before he fought back, throwing fast punches at Shane wherever he could. Shane, who was smaller than Chase, still managed to pack a pretty hefty punch. They ended up on the ground, with Shane on top of Chase, barely able to hold him down.

Before either of the guys knew it, Mitchie had rushed out and dug her nails into Shane's arms, ripping him off of Chase. Shane only stood up and got off of him. "What is going on?!" she yelled, clearly angry at both of the guys. She stood in between them, her 5' 2" body separating the two feuding boys. A palm was on each of their chests. Chase looked unscathed, although he was rubbing his jaw where Shane took the first punch. Shane, on the other hand, was bleeding profusely from the nose and lip.

Neither of them said a word. Once Mitchie noticed Shane's wounds, she gasped. "Shane! We have to get you to the infirmary, right now. You can explain everything to me, _later_."

* * *

"Mitchie, he's _twenty_. You're not eighteen, you're sixteen! That's not even legal!" Shane held a gauze bandage to his nose. The nurse had left Shane in an empty room while she went to go find some filing papers. Some boy had been passing by and saw the bleeding Shane and rigid Mitchie walking to the infirmary, and soon news of Shane's injury had flooded the camp. "What are you _thinking_?"

"Since when do you have the right to tell me who to talk to and not talk to?" Mitchie folded her arms angrily. "Don't you pin this on me, Shane Gray. I'm not the one who threw the punch! Are you crazy? You could get sent home!"

"You were the only witness, because Uncle Brown won't ever believe this new guy." Shane looked pleadingly at Mitchie. "So he'll only believe Chase if you side with him."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to be the one to send you home. I want no part in this. Just explain to me what the hell you were thinking!"

"Mitchie, he is not the guy you think he is." Shane removed the blood-soaked bandage from his nose, and reached for a new one. "You just met him today, don't put all your trust in him. He's bad news."

"So were you, but I gave you a chance, didn't I?"

"Different." Shane reminded her. "I was bad only because I'm an ass. This guy, he's just ..." Shane didn't know how to explain it. He couldn't tell Mitchie what Chase told him, because she'd never believe him, and then Chase would only try _harder _to make it happen. "He's just bad. You have to trust me."

"Trust is delicate." Mitchie's tone was sharp. "I trusted you to keep in touch two summer and look what happened to us; we ended up losing something really amazing. How am I supposed to trust you with something else, and so soon too?" she shook her head and checked the time. It was almost eight. they'd have to skip the lesson for tonight, anyway.

Shane opened his mouth to answer but shut it when the door of the infirmary opened. Expecting it to be the thick nurse, he was surprised when it turned out to be Avery. Her long, chocolate hair was pulled to the side, and she was stroking it anxiously as if she were extremely nervous. "Shane, are you alright?" she completely ignored Mitchie. The sixteen-year-old new girl bent down to give him a small hug. "I heard that you got hurt. What happened?"

"All due respect, Avery," Mitchie interrupted, "it really isn't any of your business."

"Well of course it is, if Shane wants to let me know," Avery glared at Mitchie. She wasn't exactly in the mood to take crap from Shane's has-beens, especially when Avery had a feeling that Shane wasn't in the best mood with Mitchie anyway. "Do you want to let me know?"

"I'll tell you later, Avery." Shane looked down at the floor.

"Why should you tell her at all?" Mitchie prodded. "It's between you and me, remember?"

"It is?" Shane asked, being completely real. He didn't know it was some sort of 'insider'. But the feeling of jealousy that he was getting from Mitchie made him strangely happy.

"Yeah. That's why I'm not going to tell Brown what _really _happened. I don't think you should leak it out either." Mitchie glanced skeptically at Avery. "It could get around."

Avery rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Whatever. Shane, stop by tonight, I have a plan."

"Cabin 3, down by the lake." Shane smiled warmly at her. "Got it. See you tonight." Avery smiled at him, looked blankly at Mitchie, then left without a word. Shane looked back at Mitchie, who was looking at the floor quietly. Was that her being _jealous_, or was that just his imagination?

Whatever it was, Shane shook it off. Mitchie doesn't love him, and maybe he'd just have to get used to that.

Little did he know, Mitchie was thinking the same about him.

* * *

**ta-da!  
****lots more drama for you. :)  
****here's a fun fact: chase & avery are based off of real people.  
****the REAL avery is a very sweet, perky blonde who does love to meddle into things.  
****the REAL chase is a very sexual, immature sort of guy. who is pretty tall.  
****aha, just in case you care.  
****please leave me your thoughts!  
****i'll post an update one hour sooner for each review i get ;)**


	6. Cat and Mouse

**HAHAHAHA.  
****alright, so i just re-watched my & maggie's webshow.  
****it's crazy insane.  
****ch-ch-check it out. :)  
****youtube (dot)com /magandkath  
****!!**

**anyway, i'm going to the mountains for about 2 days,  
****so i wanted this update up before i left.  
****y'all are lucky. ;) please review!  
****i love the response!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Chasing Dreams**

The dark always sort of freaked Shane out to be in total darkness. Not to the point of complete breakdown; no, that was Mitchie. He remembered once during the summer he met her, after Final Jam, that she would always begin to shake when they walked through the forest at night. The fond memory of him comforting her after listening to her rationalize that the sound she heard in the brush was only the wind, and that the scratching on the trees were only branches.

The thoughts left his mind as his destination became closer and closer. The cabin was the same size and had the same rustic qualities of the rest of the cabins, but Shane knew the difference even in the darkness. Light poured from the screen windows onto the leafy, dirty ground underneath. Slowly and quietly, he crept up the creaky steps to the door and tapped lightly on it. Three girls could be made out gasping sharply at the noise, and Shane heard one ask who in their right mind would be knocking at eleven at night.

"Who is it?" one of the girls hissed through the door.

"It's Shane."

"Shane who?"

Shane pushed his lips into the crack of the door and the doorframe, although it was shut all the way. "Just tell Avery Shane is here to talk about the plan." he commanded. The girl seemed the snort in a mocking manner, and pass on the information to someone in Cabin 3. Avery could be heard jumping off her bed and unlocking the door. Shane pulled back and put the same confident, cool smile he used to charm magazine covers everywhere. "Hey beautiful."

Avery smiled warmly, ignoring the fact that she was in a skimpy tank top and short shorts. She found herself relatively _lucky _to be dressed in a provocative outfit in front of Shane. It would be a head-turner. "Hey to you too." she mused, stepping aside to let him in. The other two girls – one reading a magazine on her bed, the other flipping through her songs on an iPod – looked up casually, yet jumped to their feet when they realized who was standing in their cabin. "Guys, this is-"

"You're Shane Gray!" the girl with the iPod slapped a palm over her mouth, ripping the ear buds out of her ears. The other girl's reaction was just as surprised, although silent. "What are you doing here? I mean, we want you here, it's just that-"

"The one who won't shut up is Daisy." Avery explained, shooting her blonde friend a sharp glare. Daisy got the hint and sat back down on her bed, ten-times more ladylike than she had been a minute ago. "And the one who's jaw is on the floor over here is Amber." Avery motioned lifelessly to her other friend, a caramel-colored brunette who was smiling and gawking helplessly at Shane. Shane smiled politely at both of them, not wanting to exactly get on bad terms with Avery. He needed her at the moment.

"Nice to meet you." he said quietly. "Avery, can you and I talk outside for a little bit?" Shane inched towards the door. Avery looked hesitantly at her friends, doling out a warning stare that read 'don't try to listen in', before nodding and following Shane over to the door. He opened it for her, grinning widely.

"Well, thank you." she batted her eyelashes just like her mom used to do with her dad.

Once Shane and Avery were outside and sitting on the steps of her cabin, Avery turned to him with sparkling eyes and asked, "So, what's going on? How's your ...face?"

Shane laughed quietly. "My face is fine. Mitchie's new friend beat the crap out of it. But I got him pretty good in the jaw," Shane beamed maliciously, proud of what he had done. Avery disapprovingly scowled at him, the line in her brow becoming fully prominent. "In self defense, I mean." he added quickly.

"Violence is never the answer." Avery folded her arms over her knees. "Well, you probably didn't come here for me to lecture you. So what's on your mind, superstar?"

"Don't call me that." Shane snapped suddenly, as if it were a bomb ready to explode. His harsh tone caught Avery off guard, and she was slightly taken aback. There was a short, awkward silence following the outburst before Shane exhaled slowly and explained. "Sorry, I just ...please, just don't call me that. There's really only one person who calls me that and I can't handle it if more than that one person says it."

Avery decided not to press the issue. "Alright, Shane. Sorry. But what are you thinking about?"

"I don't know." Shane spoke distantly, looking somewhere to the horizon. "I just need someone to talk to, I guess."

As much as Avery would have liked to talk to Shane that night, she was really tired. Warily, she eyed the door, hoping he would pick up on the hint that she wasn't exactly in the mood for a long talk "Well, what do you want to talk about?" she stifled a yawn. Shane shrugged, then looked blankly at her.

"Aren't you supposed to suggest something?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm just used to the girl finding a topic to talk about." Shane explained delicately. He couldn't help but notice that the amount of discomfited silences had never been so high talking to Mitchie. Avery nodded, setting her head on her knees and gently shutting her eyes.

"Sorry," Avery yawned again, this time smaller, "I don't really know what you'd find amusing or boring."

"Look," Shane was becoming progressively aggravated. "If you're tired, you don't have to sit out here and fall asleep while we're 'talking.' Not that we actually have something to talk about. You can go back in your cabin, I'll just go back to mine and try to fall asleep." he was having enough trying to replace something that couldn't be replaced. Avery stared hard at him, before standing up and looking down at his slumped-over figure.

"Alright," she was oblivious that Shane was upset over this, "then I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"Night." Shane grunted, standing up after the screen door shut him into the night. Quickly, he whipped out his slim black phone and dialed the familiar numbers. The movement of his fingers felt strange to him now; and it had once felt so natural. He brought the phone up to his ear and prayed for an answer on the other line.

"Hello?" a very groggy voice answered. Shane's smile begin to widen as he walked quicker and quicker away from Cabin 3, towards the dock on the lake where the canoes are tied.

"Hey, can you come down to the lake?"

"Shane, it's 11 at night on a Tuesday."

"I know," Shane pushed past a low branch, "but I really need someone to talk to. Please, down by the canoes."

After a bit of rustling and a long pause, the voice came back on the phone. "You better love me for this." it teased playfully, although sounding extremely tired. Shane's smile would have been seen all around the world, had it it's own pair of headlights. As he set foot on the creaky dock, he sat on the edge and looked over the still water.

"Alright, alright, I love you Mitchie."

"Love you too, superstar."

* * *

**so short!  
****but yes, there it is. (: filler chapter!  
****NEXT CHAPTER: shane & mitchie chat by the lake!  
****you'll get this update when i'm back from the mountains ...  
****maybe!  
**

**check out the youtube page. :)  
****i'm a loser, so it's funny.  
****please, please, review!**


	7. Remember This

**hey everyone!  
****i'm back from the mountains, sore & ready to write.  
****i actually went in a canoe this weekend, so i know what they're like from experience.  
****thank you for all the reviews, they mean a lot. :)  
****i hope you like this one!**

**p.s. brown is british.  
****hahahah. thank you!**

* * *

**Chasing Dreams: Chapter Seven**

Shane flipped open his onyx-colored phone, glancing nervously at the time. It was almost twenty minutes after he had called Mitchie down to the canoes, and part of him wondered if Mitchie had bailed out on him and was sleeping again, warm in her bed. Summer nights next to the lake got extremely cold, causing Shane to pull his worn-in brown leather jacket tighter around his shoulders. Shutting his eyes, he took a deep cleansing breath and pushed himself up off the dock. Mitchie wasn't coming, so it seemed.

"Where're you going, Gray?" Mitchie stood atop the small mound of dirt and leaves, 10 feet away from the wooden dock. The lump in Shane's throat became harder to swallow when she appeared in front of him. Quickly, she bounded down the worn-in path; tripping as she hit the bottom. The snag caused Mitchie's petite body to lurch forward – right into Shane's. He caught her instinctively, her arms wrapped around his torso. Silently, Mitchie looked up, the silvery moon causing a dramatic sheen across her auburn eyes. The look was thank-you enough for Shane.

Awkwardly, the two let go of each other and took a hesitant step backwards. "So, uh, what'd you need so urgently?" Mitchie asked, her gaze averted to the ground. Shane noticed that she must've jumped _right _out of bed – the red flannel pajama pants and pink tank-top were a dead giveaway. Her hands glided gently over her biceps, smoothing down her goosebumps. Her regularly straight hair was wavy – like she had let it dry after a shower – and falling in locks around her delicate face. Just the sight of her right after sleeping made Shane smile helplessly.

"I just needed someone to talk to." he explained, calmly.

Mitchie tilted her head at him, with an expression that read amusement, not frustration or anger like Shane had expected. "Why didn't you talk to Avery? She seems like the type who would be awake right now." her voice hinted at jealousy.

"She is, and I did. After two minutes I was already wishing I had knocked on your door instead."

"It took you that long?" Mitchie teased, stepping past Shane onto the dock. She looked out onto the still water, counting the reflections of stars she saw on the lake. Closing her eyes, Mitchie focused all her senses on what was left; the sounds of crickets chirping happily away, the gentle touch of the breeze caressing her cheek and the fresh smell of earth like it had just rained. Shane crept up quietly behind Mitchie's small body, placing a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"What do you say we untie one of these things and hitch a ride?" he suggested, looking towards the two-person canoes. Mitchie followed his gaze to the boats, then smiled to herself. Shane didn't wait for her verbal answer, he could feel it coursing through her veins. He removed his hand from her bare skin and started towards the canoes.

"If we get caught on one of these so late, I'm fired and you're kicked out." Mitchie warned, suddenly becoming aware of the risks. She bit her lip hesitantly, watching Shane undo the knot that connected the wooden painted boat to the dock. The rope dropped to the bottom of the boat with a muted thud. Shane glanced up at Mitchie, studying her facial features. She was looking over the unsteady boat, her eyes soft and glazed over with fatigue; she always had an odd habit of biting her pillow pink lips whenever she was nervous. The gesture made the testosterone in Shane's body course through twice as fast.

Shane stepped carefully into the boat. Once he was inside, he looked at Mitchie on shore, her hands clutched tightly to her heart like she was his lover bidding him off to sea. "We won't get caught," he held a hand out to her, eyes dancing with pure amazement, "just trust me. I'll be careful." he swayed his hand, suggesting her to take it. Mitchie hesitantly laid her palm face down in his, lending herself to him. Shane knew right away that as soon as Mitchie touched him, she had finally let her guard down. Now was his chance.

With great care, he helped her climb steadily into the boat. Once they were both inside, Shane picked up the oars from the bottom of the canoe and handed one to Mitchie. He then used his own to push off from the edge of the dock, sending the two out on their journey to the middle of the lake. They both finally understood the concept of rowing (which was to stay synchronized, and also maintain the same direction) and reached the still center quickly.

Mitchie set her paddle down on the boat and looked around. She felt as if she was under a magnifying glass, because the black swaying trees formed a circle around them, entrapping the two. The silence was absolutely deafening. She looked at Shane with eyes full of hurt, her throat begging to ask the question on the tip of her tongue. Luckily for her throat, her heart sided with it. "What's wrong with me?"

Shane stared, utterly confused, at her. "What? Nothing's wrong with you."

Mitchie nodded, twisting her hands and wrists into painful positions to calm herself down. "There must be something wrong with me. If there wasn't, maybe you'd-" Mitchie stopped herself, not believing she was about to say what she was.

"Maybe I'd what?" Shane asked desperately. He scooted closer to Mitchie to watch her intently. Her shiny brown eyes seemed slicker than before, and her voice was cracking. "I'd what, Mitchie?"

"Maybe you'd care about me." she forced out.

Shane was stunned. What is she _talking _about? He, like everyone who surrounds his yearlong, thinks he cares about her too _much_. "Mitchie, I care about you. Of course I care! What would make you think that I stopped caring for one second?"

Mitchie looked up and pushed a falling wave from her face. "Well, you stopped calling. And you never answered my voicemails or text messages." she reasoned with him. The breaking in her voice caused a breaking in his heart. "I can't help but think: if I was prettier, would you answer me? Or maybe, if I wrote a better song, or I was famous like you, would you answer me? If I was _better_, would you remember me?" Mitchie's melancholy was getting the better of Shane's snapping heartstrings.

"Mitchie," Shane found his own voice cracking now too, "I can't believe that you thought I forgot about you. I'm an idiot. A jerky idiot. I wanted to call and text on my terms so I guess you became a 'whenever T got around to it' deal." Shane watched as the saddened look in Mitchie's eyes deepened. "But when you stopped answering _my _calls and texts, I realized how much of a mistake I had made. I just couldn't fix it this time. I'm sorry Mitchie, I really am sorry. I don't believe I had the heart to do that to you and now I understand. It didn't have anything to do with you, it was my huge ego that had a problem. I can only hope one day you'll forgive me."

Mitchie brushed away her tears like she had been doing for two years. Shane was running his hands through his hair; his forehead in his hands. Suddenly, Mitchie found herself cracking a small smile and even emitting a tiny chuckle. "I think we need a little more syrup."

Shane lifted his head. "_Huh_?"

"This reunion needs to be a little sappier."

It was right then and there that Shane knew he and Mitchie would be alright. Exhaling pure relief, the smile on Shane's face began to stretch out. "You're amazing, Mitchie Torres."

* * *

Even Mitchie began to smile a little more. She noticed that the tension between the two had finally been lifted, and she felt like the carefree girl she was two summers ago when she met Shane Gray, international popstar. Even though she wouldn't be seeing a lot of Shane Gray anymore, she knew it would be alright – she'd be seeing a whole lot of Shane. To Mitchie, that's what counted. "It's freezing," the sixteen-year-old declared, again moving her hands to her arms.

Without saying a word, Shane remembered what every guy should do for a girl when their cold. He pulled the beaten leather jacket off of his shoulders and draped it gently over Mitchie's narrow shoulders. He could feel the power of her smile as the back of his hand softly brushed against her cheek. It sent tiny jolts of electricity through his veins, and now he knew: there was no more denial. He was in entirely in love with Mitchie.

When she looked back at him after he sat back down across from her, her hands were pulling the jacket closer to her center. "What about you, aren't you going to be cold?" she nodded towards his short-sleeve shirt. Her eyes ran over the well-developed muscles rippling under the thin white shirt. "On second thought, I like seeing those arms of yours." she grinned teasingly.

Shane laughed and pushed up the sleeve of his shirt, flexing his biceps. "Yeah, three hours at a gym, three times a week can do this to a guy." he lifted the other sleeve and flexed both arms at the same time. "I've got hot written all over me."

Mitchie only rolled her eyes.

"What, you don't believe me? I'll prove it to you." Shane stood up, unbuttoning his pants. Mitchie squealed like the fangirl she was inside, shielding her eyes like it was the sun she was looking at.

"Shane, what are you _doing_?"

"Relax," Shane spoke flatly; this was the general reaction he received from people, "I'm just showing you my stomach. It's safe to open your eyes without sunglasses." his voice dripped with sarcasm and was brushed with arrogance. Mitchie giggled and opened her tired eyes, focusing on the right side of his very-low stomach. There was a tattoo pressed into his skin that read 'Contents May Be Hot.' in very small print. Mitchie burst out laughing, but instantly slapped a hand over her mouth to prevent the two from getting in trouble.

"Are you _kidding _me?" she laughed in a whisper. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any cockier. Why do you have it in such an unnoticeable place?"

"Well, one so I can freak girls out like I just did to you when I show them," Shane grinned, "and two so that my rep stays clean. I'm not in ACDC, so Hollywood expects me to stay PG rated. Cookie cutter pop junk, you know?" as Shane started to zip his gray jeans back up, Mitchie laid a hand over his.

"Wait a minute," she stopped him, "my dad tells me once you have one tattoo you always want more. Where's your 'more'?" she wiggled her finger in a 'come hither' sort of motion. Shane's expression morphed into one of embarrassment and anxiety.

"Uh, its bad. You don't want to see it."

"Yes I do. Show me."

"Mitchie-"

"Shane!"

"Well, alright," Shane finally breathed out, figuring there was no way around her pleas. He unzipped his jeans again and this time lowered the hem of his boxer shorts on the _left _side. Just catching a glimpse of his boxers this close up made Mitchie's neck prickle with nervous heat. The tattoo was imprinted with a heart that mysteriously featured the capital letter M in the center of it. Beside the heart were three words. The lettering on the left side was a lot harder to read, and took Mitchie a moment to focus her eyes. But once she did, she was shocked at what it read:

_I found her._

* * *

Mitchie stumbled into her cabin, not bothering to flip on a light switch. She was tired and ready to fall deep into her dreams. As her body felt the comfort of her bed encompassing her, she shut her eyes and smiled inwardly, rewinding the night's events for the basis of her dreams. Her nose filled with a familiar fiery scent that wouldn't leave her mind for days afterward.

Within moments, Mitchie was asleep in Shane's leather jacket.

* * *

**ooh, fluff. :)  
****so where does this put their relationship? you'd think they'd be together.  
****WELL GUESS WHAT.  
****mitchie's feelings for chase / shane's feelings for avery?  
****they're still there ;)  
****next chapter sneak peek:**

"_Do you know where Shane is?" Mitchie held the swinging brown jacket in her hand, looking around the cabin quickly. It had a certain familiarity that stuck in the back of her mind. The boy looked quizzically at her and took a bite into his apple._

"_He's in class – why?"_

"_I just need to give him his jacket back. Can I leave it here with you, uh,"_

"_Name's Cam." the boy smiled. "Yeah, leave it here. Who should I tell him stopped by?"_

"_Just tell him Mitchie stopped by." she smiled. Cam's eyes widening in surprise as he studied every inch of this Mitchie girl._

"_You're Mitchie?" he sounded astonished. Mitchie smiled and nodded. "Well in that case – why don't you stay and talk? Shane will be back soon."_

**please review!**


	8. Dog Eat Dog

**hiiii everyone.  
****the last chapter had a really good response, so thanks. (:  
****i'm sure everyone was waiting to see what's happening now!  
****& for those of you who forgot who cam was,  
****he's the trouble-making roommate of shane's. derrick's twin.  
****enjoy this!  
****i'm writing without music so i don't know how well this will turn out.**

* * *

**Chasing Dreams: Chapter Eight**

She loved the fact that she relatively did nothing at all, all day. Basically, she was hired and brought to this monument to all things musical for one reason and one reason only: and that was to train Shane Gray's vocals. She had no classes to teach, no campers to observe – nothing to do, all day long. This would bore most people, but Mitchie didn't have an agenda, and she loved the leisure of it all.

Slowly, the teenage Torres' brown eyes gently fluttered open. They were met with the bright white light of day, and the rustic atmosphere of her counselor's cabin. _So this is what Shane had all summer last year_, Mitchie spoke inwardly. Lifting her head of tangled, auburn hair, she realized that she was wrapped in none other than the famous beaten brown leather jacket. Grinning, Mitchie pushed herself out of the bed and ambled quietly into her private bathroom for a quick shower.

Fifteen minutes later the girl emerged from the cloud of steam erupting from the tiled room. She dressed comfortably in a pair of worn-in jeans and lime green tee – her hair towel-dried and ready to be processed. The entire time she was making herself presentable (blow-drying, straightening, makeup-applying) she couldn't help but think about the dream she had last night. She and Shane were sitting in a canoe, late at night, talking about tattoos. And best of all, he had a tattoo that deeply resembled Mitchie. It took the entire time Mitchie spent on her hair and makeup to realize that her 'dream' was in truth, loving reality.

She smiled.

Grabbing the jacket off of her bedspread, Mitchie dashed out the door without so much as a glance at the time. It was 10:47 in the morning; Shane most likely had a class by now. It took a mere five minutes to walk to Cabin 16, where she stood on the wooden porch knocking on the screen door gently. After a few thumping moments, the door creaked open and there stood a blonde boy, around Shane's age and height with a bored look on his face. "Uh, hi." Mitchie greeted faintly.

"Whatever you're selling, we don't want it."

"No, no," the sixteen-year-old clarified, a flustered and embarrassed smile taking over her lips, "I just wanted to drop something off. Is Shane here?" she looked around past the boy. For a moment, he looked strangely at her, before stepping aside in a motion that Mitchie figured was letting her inside. She stepped over the elevated floor into the cabin, immediately scanning it. _So this is how he lives now?_

"Nah." the boy dropped onto his bed uninterestedly, flipping through a magazine. It had Mitchie wondering why he wasn't in class. The boy was thinking to same thing about the beautiful girl he was trying to 'play it cool' with.

"Do you know _where_ Shane is?" She tried again, becoming slightly annoyed with the one-word answers. He was a teenage boy, therefore she understood it for the most part, but that wouldn't make it any less aggravating. Mitchie held the swinging brown jacket in her hand, looking around the cabin quickly. It had a certain familiarity that stuck in the back of her mind. The boy looked quizzically at her and took a bite into his apple on his bed stand.

"He's in class." He answered plainly, giving Mitchie the once-over. "Why?"

"I just need to give him his jacket back. Can I leave it here with you, uh-"

"Name's Cam." the boy smiled. "Yeah, leave it here. Who should I tell him stopped by?"

"Just tell him Mitchie stopped by." she smiled genuinely. Cam's eyes widened in surprise as he studied every inch of this Mitchie girl. Standing up, he took a step closer to her and looked straight into her dark brown eyes. The sudden attention made Mitchie's gaze avert, and she was now looking downward at the ground.

"You're Mitchie?" he sounded astonished. Mitchie brought her eyes back up to his level and nodded. "Well in that case – why don't you stay and talk? Shane will be back soon."

"Oh, al – alright." she stuttered, taking a seat on what she presumed to be Shane's bed, across from Cam's. "So, Cam, what do you want to talk about?"

"You're_ the_ Mitchie." he grinned, as if he were just clarifying a fact and not asking a question. Mitchie shrugged, her motions saying 'guilty as charged.' He laughed, folding his arms and leaning against the headboard of his bed. "I can't believe it. This is too good. You know, I've been wanting to meet you for awhile." his mind flashed back to when Shane had him pinned against the ground, warning him to 'never talk about Mitchie. Ever._' He didn't say I couldn't ever talk _to_ Mitchie. _

Mitchie tilted her head confusedly. "Why? How do you know me?"

"Mitchie, sixteen, camp counselor – but more specifically, Shane's private vocal trainer. Am I right, or am I right?" he grinned smugly; both icy blue eyes stared long and interestedly at Mitchie. The stare made her squirm. _Great_, she thought bitterly, _another pre-Camp Rock Shane. Just what I need_. "I'll take your awkward silence and stunned expression as me being right."

"How do you know so much about me?" her accusatory tone was harsh.

Cam laughed heartily, as if it were the easiest question in the world. "Gray won't shut up about you."

"Really?"

Cam nodded his head. "Oh yeah. But only he's allowed to talk about you. If Derrick or I say anything about you – ever – well, let's just say that Shane's always on top." Cam rubbed his breastbone, still keeping his eyes fixated on her. No _wonder _Shane wouldn't stop about her. The girl was _gorgeous! _But, just as Cam had suspected, the 'rock star' always gets first pick. Always.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Ignore Shane. He's got an attitude problem. We're working on it."

"So that's what you do at your very productive vocal lessons?" Cam grinned slyly. Mitchie laughed in a 'hey, I didn't know you were funny' kind of way.

"Do you know exactly _when _Shane will be back?" Mitchie's sudden change in subject upset Cam. His face fell flat and he checked in cell phone for longer than necessary. Why couldn't a girl like _him_, for once? Why did they always have to be all over Shane? To him, that wasn't fair – especially since the music Connect 3 produced sounded like his cat getting declawed.

"Somewhere around now." Cam's cool exterior was back. It was almost 11:00, and Shane would be coming back to get changed for a dance lesson. "Boy's gotta dance. I told Brown there's no way I'm prancing around like some chick. He said I don't have to participate – but I can't be in something called Final Jam either. Whatever."

Mitchie gasped. "You might want to pick up those dancing lessons. Cause Final Jam is the biggest Camp Rock party of the year. _Trust _me."

Just as Mitchie spoke these words, the screen door opened and Shane and another boy who looked almost identical to Cam strolled in, talking and laughing loudly about something irrelevant. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Mitchie and Cam in the same room, actually holding a civilized conversation. Mitchie stood up quickly from the bed and threw herself at her student, embracing him in a hug. He smiled and exhaled, returning the hug back to her. "Hey Mitch," he greeted her, staring harshly at Cam. "What are you doing here?"

"Returning your jacket." Mitchie picked up the leather lump from the bed, handling it with care, and held it out to Shane. Smiling softly, he ran a hand over it and pushed her hands tenderly back towards her.

"Nah, you keep it." he shrugged coolly. "I've always got more."

Mitchie smiled, sitting back down on his bed and glanced at the other boy who had walked in and was now talking (in what looked like a scolding manner) to Cam. "Hi," she greeted. Immediately, the boy's head snapped to her. "I'm Mitchie."

"Derrick." he called back with more of a unadulterated smile than Cam had given her. "Shane's roommate and Cam's brother."

"Wow," Mitchie looked up at Shane as she spoke these words, "Shane's roomie? So, do you guys send out S.O.S. firecrackers in the middle of the night?" she smiled sarcastically at the boys, then at Shane, who was glancing with a playfully skeptical look at her. She shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes innocently.

"Ouch," Derrick laughed, "And you guys are friends?"

"No, it's alright Derrick," Shane held up his hand like a crossing guard, "her sarcasm kinda turns me on."

"Sick." Cam muttered.

Mitchie laughed. "Alright, the testosterone in the room is making me feel dizzy." she fanned herself and stood up, heading for the door. The leather jacket was draped across her arm like a waiter would hold a white cloth against his arm to protect his suit. "Nice meeting you, Cam, Derrick. And Shane, I'll see you tonight."

"Is that a promise?" he grinned doggishly. Mitchie only smiled, rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her.

* * *

"Alright, what did you guys talk about while we were gone?" Shane demanded callously as he finished pulling a t-shirt over his head. It was 6:50, and with ten minutes to go before arriving at the rehearsal hall, Shane wanted to know every last detail Cam would tell him from his crude mouth. The blonde only had a satisfactory smirk gracing his lips as he folded his arms, watching Shane prepare.

"Nothing, dude. I didn't even know who she was until you said hey to her."

"Cut the crap, Cam." Shane spat. He knew this guy was lying, and that he was bad news. Had Camp Rock honestly gone that far down the drain since two years back? Shane wished there were guys more like Sander and Barron back, and more girls like Caitlyn and Lola and even the new-and-improved Tess Tyler prancing around the camp. "Be cool, man. What'd you talk to her about?"

"You." Cam answered flatly. "She was surprised I knew who she was, that's all. Hey – are you guys going out? I mean, you gave her your band jacket and shit. Doesn't she _turn you on_?"

"Shut up, dude." Shane hissed dangerously, before leaving the cabin. Something didn't sit right with Cam's story, like he was lying or something. Or worse – that Cam was going to try to move on Mitchie. First Chase, and then Cam. As he walked faster and faster towards the patiently waiting brunette with 'the voice', the realization finally dawned on Shane:

With so many distractions, if Shane wanted to win the girl, he's going to have to step it up. Camp Rock isn't the place for cookie-cutter pop junk anymore.

* * *

**lalala, boring chapter.  
****sorry it took a little bit. (:  
****next chapter will be really interesting, i promise!  
****that's when chase and avery meet. **

**please review!**


	9. Benches

**hey everyone!  
****sorry this update took a little longer than normal.  
****anyway, i just want to take the time out to thank everyone who's been reviewing.  
****you honestly don't know how much it means to me.  
****& i think i'm going to start adding the lyrics to the song i'm listening to as i write,  
****seeing as i always listen to music and write.  
****oh, and this skips quite a bit of time, since we have to near final jam.  
****enjoy!  
p.s. if anyone has any ideas for the story, feel free to let me know. i'm running out. x)**

**put it on repeat: **"when you look me in the eyes" by the jonas brothers

**

* * *

**

Chasing Dreams: Chapter Nine

_how long will i be waiting to be with you again?  
__i'm gonna tell you that i love you, in the best way that i can  
__i can't take a day without you her  
e__you're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

--

The patient brunette watched intently as a tall, thick-looking man walked up to the doors of the rehearsal hall and tried to rip them open, forcefully. "It's no use," she advised him, "they're locked." She stroked her chocolate-colored tresses and stifled a small yawn, smiling inwardly as the frustrated boy kicked the door and took a seat across from the bench she was perched on. "They'll be locked for another half hour. Who are you looking for?"

The man looked at the young camper blandly. "Mitchie Torres. Is she in there?"

The brunette nodded her head. "She's teaching a vocal lesson to Shane Gray. It ends at nine, though, and right now it's eight thirty-four." There was a short silence following this as the man nodded his head, deciding to hang around and wait. "I'm Avery." The girl introduced herself, holding an outstretched hang to the man. He smiled warmly at her and shook her hand.

"Chase."

Avery returned the smile-and-nod gesture, and the silence resumed. She couldn't help but sense a rivalry with Mitchie thick in the atmosphere. A rivalry for Shane's heart. Avery wasn't blind – she could see the look Shane gave her whenever she was around. And he even _admitted _to still having feelings for her. What those feelings were, Avery didn't know. All she did know was that this was her one and only shot at dating Shane Gray, and she wasn't about to let some no-talent flame steal that away from her. It wasn't fair: Mitchie _had _her chance and lost it. She doesn't deserve Shane's affection.

"Are you waiting for Mitchie too?" Chase interrupted Avery's thoughts. She glanced at him and noticed that he was staring intently at her.

"No." she spat in more of a disgusted tone than she meant to. "I'm waiting for Shane."

The look that came across Chase's face alerted Avery to the hostility Chase harbored for Shane. And that's when it hit her – _Chase _was 'Mitchie's friend' that had split open Shane's lip and busted his nose. The dominance made Avery a little flustered. "That douche? Why?"

"Why are you waiting for a loser like Mitchie Torres?"

Silence.

Chase grinned widely at her. "C'mon, it's not like you _actually _like Shane. Who would like someone like him? You're just in it for the fame, aren't you?"

For a split second, Avery looked as if she were going to angrily protest and fiercely defend her position with Shane. She exhaled sharply, looked around for a moment, then turned back to Chase. "That's not true," she hissed, "Shane's very sweet. Who would like someone like him? For your information: _Mitchie _does." Avery smirked as Chase leaned back on the bench, coolly folding his arms across his chest. "Doesn't that just kill you inside?"

"Bitch." Chase snapped playfully, grinning the whole time. Avery giggled and crossed one leg over the other. "I'm just sure Mitchie would be good in bed. I _always _get the girl." Chase puffed out his chest confidently. Avery rolled her emerald green eyes, tossing a lock of hair behind her narrow shoulders. The boy was cocky and arrogant, and yet Avery just couldn't look away. "Hey, I have an idea Stranger," he leaned in closer to Avery. She followed suit, making sure no one was around to hear it. "Maybe we can help each other out."

"Keep talking." she demanded.

Chase smiled and whispered the rest of his plan into Avery's open ears. With each word, her smile grew and grew until it took up the majority of her face. Once he finished, she leaned back, an incredulous look spread across her face. Her mouth was open in a grin, and just the thought of this 'fool-proof' plan was making her shake with anxiety. "Are you sure that will work?"

"Completely." Chase confirmed.

"Well alright then. Final Jam's in a week and a half. Think we can pull it off?"

The willing look in Chase's partner's eyes was all he needed to nod his head and furiously rub his calloused hands together. "There's no doubt. In a week and a half, Shane Gray will be all yours, and Mitchie Torres will be all mine." his smile followed suit, "For a night, anyway. That's all I need."

* * *

"Almost done, and then we can go get something to eat."

Shane gave Mitchie a slightly incredulous look as she requested for him to run his scales one more time. He had hit the note that they were trying to accomplish, and yet Mitchie pushed him farther. "Mitch, I'm in an all-guy band. I'm not an opera singer." his voice dripped with sarcasm. "I'm never going to have to sing that high. Believe me." Shane tapped lightly on the ivory piano keys – so lightly, in fact, that they failed to make a sound. Mitchie brushed his hand away like she would a fly.

"Come on, Shane. One more time. That's it." she cutely tilted her head and batted her eyes, offering up a pathetic smile that would make anyone swoon. Shane shut his eyes tightly, he was particularly subject to falling for this look. "Please ...for me?"

"You know that look always works on me."

"You would think after the overuse you'd be immune to it by now. Open your eyes, Shane!"

"No." his stubborn and defiant tone sounded like a five-year-old refusing to go to the doctors. It made Mitchie smile uncontrollably. "Can't we just go get something to eat now? I'm starving. My stomach is vibrating more than my phone." he opened his eyes and flipped open the black phone to check for more text messages. Nate and Jason had been thirsty for updates ever since Shane decided to ignore their texts and calls – at the start of the lesson. He glanced hopefully at Mitchie, who stood up and began organizing her music.

"Oh whatever." she grumbled, smiling all the while. "Let me just get packed up."

Mitchie set her oversized tote bag on the piano stool and began to feed it sheet music in a folder that had been messily spread all over the piano. Shane smiled at this – no matter how delicate, put together and graceful Mitchie came across as, deep down inside she was just as much as a cluttered pack rat as he was. Ever since last week when the two took the peaceful canoe ride out on the lake, Shane could sense there was some sort of truce between them. Mitchie would let her guard down for two hours every day – seven to nine – and it would seem like Mitchie's freshman year at Camp Rock all over again. Just the two of them, and a lot of music, and nothing else.

Shane noticed the improvement in his own behavior as well. He wasn't nearly as hostile to random strangers as he was before. He and Derrick had become extremely close friends. Cam, on the other hand, continued to give Shane the cold shoulder. Avery was always there when Shane was bored, but he tried not to bring her up much anymore, seeing as it made Mitchie somewhat uneasy. _Probably just a girl thing_, he thought to himself. Snapping out of his revelry, the musician looked into Mitchie's pocketed tote and noticed a bright yellow book that had a stark contrast against the white papers and cream-colored folders.

"What's that?" he motioned towards the booklet. Mitchie's attention snapped to him, then to the book. Realizing what he was gesturing at, she tore the bag away from view, blushing furiously.

"Oh, it's nothing."

Shane's face fell flat in a skeptical glance. "Mitchie." he said expectantly. "I showed you my tattoo. At least _tell _me what it is."

Sighing, Mitchie set the bag back down on the stool and pulled the booklet out of its pocket. It was pretty beaten up but still held together its binding. She ran her hands over the smooth paper surface, turning it over a few times. Shane noticed the writing on the front was done in what looked to be crayon, and he smiled. "It's my songbook. I just filled it up a couple days ago."

"Can I read one?"

"No!" Mitchie laughed, sticking the book securely back into her bag. "Maybe when I feel like you deserve it." she stood up and headed towards the door of the rehearsal hall, looking back at Shane. "Come on, Mr. Feed-Me! Let's go get something to satisfy you."

"I like the sound of that." he grinned mischievously. The two exited the rehearsal hall and was greeted by a blast of cold air. It was dark outside, seeing as it was almost nine at night. As Mitchie stepped down the steps of the hall, she threw a sideways glance to the two benches on either side of the door. For some reason, just looked at the benches sent chills up and down her spine.

_You're probably being paranoid_, she convinced herself. _They're just benches. _

"Hurry up, Mitch!" Shane whisper-called back to her. She looked ahead – he was already twenty feet in front of her and waving his arms at her. "The mess hall is _this _way, remember?"

"Coming!" she called back. Again, she stared at the two benches and headed down the steps.

_You're making a big deal out of nothing. They're just benches. What's the worst that they could mean?_

* * *

**dun dun dun. a plan.  
****here's something interesting for you.  
****out of: shane, mitchie, cam, avery and chase, there is:  
****a broken heart, a power-hungry tyrant, a heartless accomplice, a shoulder to cry on, and a true friend.  
****who is who? hm.  
****only a few juicy updates left!  
****please, please review!**


	10. Just Friends

**sadly, the story is nearing an end. :(  
****there's only probably 4 chapters left, give or take.  
****make it worth both our times!  
****also, thank piper (piperpaigephoebe01) for helping me end the story.  
****couldn't have done it without her!  
****anyway, try to follow this. (;**

**soundtrack; **"just friends" by the jonas brothers

* * *

**Chasing Dreams: Chapter Ten**

_everyone knows it's meant to be, falling in love, just you & me  
_'_til the end of time, 'til i'm on her mind,  
__it'll happen._

With Final Jam nearing closer and closer, the campers were bust to say the least. Camp Rock buzzed with music and thumped with dance moves; everyone wanted their fifteen minutes of fame. After the Beach Jam, Dee and Brown had made the announcement that the other two members of Connect 3 will be judging once again. To keep it fair, since many campers complained that Shane had an unfair advantage, Brown also invited three of his college buddies to help judge the talent. High and low notes rang through the whistling trees, floating atop the breeze that carried them all the way across the lake.

Mitchie hurried her walk across campgrounds to the mess hall, where she told Shane to meet her for some very important news. Brown noticed Mitchie's hard work and dedication to the camp, however, since Mitchie technically did _nothing _all day and was barely considered a counselor, he decided to place Mitchie under 'camper' status for the rest of the week. Along with allowing her to eat in the mess hall with a few of the kids she'd met walking around, this also allowed Mitchie to participate in Final Jam, under the circumstances that she had a rehearsed act ready. More than anything did Mitchie want that 'act' to be with Shane.

Recently, she'd noticed the great improvement in both their temperaments. Rather than sitting around her cabin, writing depressing songs down in her beaten yellow songbook, Mitchie would get out to do something remotely physical. Her favorite thing to do with downtime, though, was to hang around with Shane, Derrick and Cam in their cabin. Every night for the past week, she'd spent her nights sneaking into the boy's camper cabin and playing poker, using Oreos that Derrick and Cam smuggled in for chips.

More and more would she wear her famous 'Mitchie Torres' smile over her face. What had changed, she didn't know –but whatever it was, she loved it for changing.

"Mitchie!" a male voice cut into her memories. She snapped her head to the sound of the familiar voice and smiled at the boy jogging leisurely towards her, wearing a goofy grin while his hair flopped into his eyes.

"Hey stranger," she giggled. "Haven't seen you around lately. Still remember me?"

"How could I forget?" Chase stopped two feet in front of her, smiling brightly. His hair was sticking to his forehead from the sweat condensing on his skin. "I heard Brown demoted you. To a _camper_." Chase said camper like most people would say 'snot.' Mitchie beamed from ear to ear, the smile playing out nicely across her plump pink lips. Chase wrinkled his nose at her happy expression. "Oh, so this is a _good _thing?"

Vigorously, she nodded her head. "I loved being a camper here! And now, I get to be in Final Jam. I'm on my way to the mess hall to ask Shane if he wants to be my partner." Mitchie tried to step past Chase, but he took another step in front of her, blocking her view. Confusedly, she looked up at his towering, blocky figure and folded her arms expectedly.

"Mitchie," Chase's voice lowered in all seriousness. She sensed the drop in lightheartedness and took a faint step back – both arms falling back down to her side. "Please stay away from Shane Gray. He's bad news."

"Funny, he says the same thing about you." she replied sarcastically.

Chase faked a smile and gritted his white teeth together. "I didn't want to have to tell you this under these circumstances, but I'd do _anything _to stop you from getting hurt." he sighed, gaze becoming downcast. Mitchie raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for him to continue. "Shane is using you to win a bet."

Mitchie laughed in a half-hearted sort of way. "That's crazy. Shane would never do that to me. Plus, it's not like he's got anyone to bet with."

Chase shook his head fiercely, grabbing Mitchie by the upper arms as if he was trying to stabilize her. In truth, the harsh grip only hurt Mitchie's delicate skin, and made her squirm uneasily. "I overheard him telling his cabin-mates about it one night. He said he made a bet of _five-hundred dollars _with Nate and Jason from his band, that if he could get you to forgive him and sing with him at Final Jam, they'd have to pay him. That's why Brown invited Connect 3 to judge again – _Shane told him to_. Because Nate and Jason wanted to make sure for themselves." Chase nodded solemnly, looking Mitchie dead in the eye. Something in Chase's expression didn't sit right with her ...like he was almost telling the _truth_.

She shook her head in disbelief. It suddenly made sense now – all the texts from Nate and Jason that Shane would get and ignore during their vocal lessons, the way he tried to make up with her as quickly as possible, even dangling a piece of meat like _Avery _around in her face to make her jealous. _And I fell for it all_, she spoke inwardly to herself, looking down. Another wave of heat rushed behind her eyes. "I can't believe it."

Chase released Mitchie and embraced her in a hug, to which she openly accepted. "It's alright, Mitchie. I just don't want you to agree to it and find out later." he stroked her hair gently, having to bend slightly to accommodate for Mitchie's tiny size. Her body was shaking violently. "Tell you what – I talked to Brown, and he said if you _want _and if you'd be more comfortable, you could perform with another counselor willing to consent. So, Mitchie? What do you say about it?"

Mitchie pulled back from Chase for a moment and searched long and hard in his eyes. She wasn't even sure what she was looking for anymore. How could she be so _stupid _and overlook something like this? Once a jerk, always a jerk. There's no way to change a person. She glanced nervously at the mess hall fifty yards ahead, and then back into Chase's eyes. Exhaling sadly, she kept her gaze steady and choked out the only few words she could:

"Alright. I trust you."

* * *

Checking the time on his phone again hastily, Shane tapped his foot harder and faster against the wooden floor of the mess hall. He'd been waiting for Mitchie for over twenty minutes now, and she wasn't picking up any of his calls. He'd already called her around six times now, and stopped in fear of seeming obsessed. But Mitchie wasn't the type to be late without good reason. Pathetically glancing at the clock once again, he exhaled sharply and lowered his head – black hair falling easily into his impatient eyes.

"Having fun?" a light, bubbly voice filled his ears. Hoping it was Mitchie, he looked up with a wide smile on his face. But he was met face to face with Avery. He wasn't exactly disappointed, but he wasn't truly thrilled either. He smiled in a friendly manner back towards her, and she took a seat across from him with the table in between them. Immediately, she went right to playing with the hair tie on her wrist. "What are you doing here all alone?"

"Waiting for Mitchie." he explained simply. "She had something important to tell me."

Just the sound of Mitchie's name made Avery's insides flare with jealousy. It made her want to accomplish Chase's master plan ten times more. But on the outside, she smiled warmly at him and flipped a lock of dark hair over her slender shoulders. "That's nice of you to give Mitchie a second chance."

Shane stared at Avery with a confused expression. "Second chance? What are you talking about?"

Avery placed a hand over her heart, as if she were absolutely and completely shocked. "You mean ...you don't know?"

"I don't know what?" Shane's curiosity was tugging at his lips. Something about Avery's pitiful look made his stomach flip over, though. It was almost like ...like she was about to tell him something that would bother him forever. And it was about _Mitchie_. That made it ten times worse, in his mind.

Avery looked down awkwardly, as if delivering this message was the saddest thing she's ever had to do. "I didn't know I'd be the one telling you this, but – Shane, Mitchie's trying to get rid of you." she looked up to an expression that read confusion all over. Taking this as her cue to elaborate, Avery took a deep breath and continued. "She told Daisy – you remember my cabin-mate? – that she was only stringing you along because she didn't know how to tell you that she likes Chase. She didn't want to hurt your feelings because she knew you were into her. But then she told Daisy that she was tired of pretending to like you, and that she's going to start ignoring you now. Daisy tells me everything." Avery lifted her hand to show she was telling the truth. Her mind begged God for forgiveness.

Shane's eyes were wide with surprise. Could something like that even be _possible _in the mind of innocent little Mitchie Torres? Maybe her 'innocence' was part of her act – Chase after all only wanted her in his bed. And she _was _ignoring him now; not even a call to tell him that she's not coming to the mess hall anymore? Shane shook his head briskly, thinking maybe it would shake all feelings of betrayal from his mind. It only gave him a headache. Avery reached out and laid a hand on top of Shane's – and, to both of their surprise, he didn't pull away. "I'm really sorry, Shane. I can't keep this a secret from you any longer."

"I can't believe she'd do something like that to me." Shane looked away from the girl, off into the distance. Avery solemnly nodded her head. After a few moments of silence, Shane stood up harshly, his stance rugged and his eyes cold and unforgiving. "If she wants to play that kind of game, _fine_! I don't care about Mitchie Torres anymore."

Inside, Avery jumped for joy. On the outside, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in surprise. "Shane, I'm sure it was just a mistake. Don't ruin a friendship over something like this!" she suggested. But Avery knew Shane's stubborn side would get the better of him. Shane shook his head, as expected, and it took all Avery had inside of her not to grin.

"No. No one plays those kind of games with me – especially not a nobody like Mitchie Torres." Shane paused to rethink what he just said, but figured it was appropriate for the situation. "Maybe she and Chase are right for each other anyway." Without thinking, Shane turned to Avery and smiled a half friendly, half revenge-seeking grin that she'd never seen before. "Avery, would you be willing to perform in Final Jam with me?"

Avery's heart skipped a beat as she stood up and took a step closer to Shane Gray, and a step closer to his heart. With a smile and a flip of her hair, she replied in one smooth answer: "I'd be honored."

* * *

**wow! so the plan comes out. :)  
****alright, well in the next few chapters coming up, here's what's planned:  
****-a special guest from the original movie (not including nate or jason)  
****-a lot of cam interaction  
****-avery & mitchie confronting each other  
****-shane & mitchie confronting each other  
****-a LOT of technical difficulty.  
****i hope you guys enjoy it all!  
****& please review this! i post faster.**


	11. Dear Mitchie, Count Me In

**i'm back from the beach!  
****sorry this update took forever. i was gone all week!  
****but i've been brainstorming ideas.****  
****please review!**

**soundtrack; **"dear maria, count me in" by all time low

* * *

**Chasing Dreams: Chapter Eleven**

The afternoon of Final Jam Day felt more miserable to Mitchie than any other day so far. Frankly, she didn't know why she was so depressed. She had a gorgeous and completely talented performance partner, she felt prepared for the performance tonight at eight-PM sharp, and she was having an unusually good hair day. But, the churning feeling in the pit of her stomach and the twanging hurt in the depth of her chest kept returning. For a second, she considered that it could be the heartache suffered because of Shane, but she shook the thought from her mind. Forget him – she had Chase.

As the teenage Torres sat quietly in the mess hall, waiting for Brown to enter and give a speech to all camp counselors, she kept glancing to the side for Chase. He was no where to be seen. Who she _did _see, however, made her want to crawl into a little ball and die. Nate and Jason entered with their heads held high, clearly excited for the showcase. Mitchie lowered her head and let her long and wavy auburn hair pall across her face, shutting her eyes tightly. It was no use. "Mitchie!" she could hear Nate's voice clearly in front of her. Slowly, she looked up and smiled feebly at him.

"Hi." she responded weakly, averting her gaze somewhere irrelevant. Nate was ready to bend down and give his friend a hug, but decided against it, since she seemed so distant. Jason also tried cheerfully greeting the brunette, but even he realized the tense atmosphere. "Uh, you guys are early."

"We wanted to wish you and Shane good luck." the curly haired band member explained calmly. Mitchie nodded her head, the anger boiling in her blood. "Uh, is everything alright?"

Mitchie shrugged. "Maybe for you guys, since you should be expecting five-hundred dollars in your pockets soon. Congratulations." she spoke flatly.

"Our birthdays aren't for months!" Jason exclaimed in a matter-of-fact way. Nate rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your stupid bet with that arrogant pop star." Mitchie snapped. She felt the heat behind her eyes, but swore to herself she wouldn't cry. "He lost it. I'm not singing with him."

"You're not singing with Shane?" Nate was quick to pick up on her meanings, although the dollar amount was still foggy to him. Mitchie didn't answer, and instead sat in complete silence. "We didn't make a bet with him. Mitchie, are you sure you know what you're talking about?"

"Sure." Mitchie shut her eyes. "Did you or did you not make a bet with Shane stating that he could make up with me, and sing with me on stage in the time he was at Camp Rock?"

Nate laughed somewhat coldly. "Mitch, Shane came back to camp to train his voice. Not to make a stupid bet with us, especially when it comes to you. We didn't make a bet with him, and whoever told you that was lying. He cares too much about you and what you think of him to so something insensitive like that." Nate grinned. "He's a big, stupid teddy bear deep down." Jason nodded his head furiously, with not much to contribute to the conversation.

Mitchie stood up slowly as the realization dawned upon her. How could she trust Chase over Shane? Especially when she's known Shane so much longer, and what they've been through? How could she be tricked into this? "So, there is no bet? There never was a bet?" she stared emptily at the two band mates in front of her. They nodded sadly. As Mitchie ran a hand through her hair in disbelief, a plan began formulating in her mind. It was risky, but she was sure she could pull it off.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jason asked innocently. Mitchie shook her head.

"I'm not sure yet. But whatever it is – I'm sure it'll deserve a song."

* * *

At 7:56, Mitchie was pacing yet again backstage while the anxious performers clung to each word of Brown's with anticipation. In exactly four minutes, the biggest competition of the summer would begin. The stench of competition was heavy in the air. Chase had shown up ten minutes ago to notify Mitchie that he had to run down to his cabin to get the track that they would be singing to. Now, she was nervous, scared, worried and alone. Would her plan pan out well? Would Shane ever talk to her again?

Just as his name popped into her mind, the boy himself ambled in with Avery clinging to his arm. Just the sight made her blood boil with jealousy. Mustering up every ounce of courage in her tiny body, Mitchie walked up to the couple and looked Shane straight in the eye. However, once she saw the fire in Avery's emerald eyes, her gaze dropped downcast again. "Shane, can I talk to you?" she asked delicately.

"No." Shane practically snapped. The extremely harsh and unforgiving tone caught Mitchie off guard. She thought _she _was the only one mad, but apparently Shane was pissed about something too. Her expression read 'huh?' "You've talked to me enough. Shouldn't you be somewhere with _Chase_?"

"He's not here." Mitchie murmured quietly.

Shane laughed coldly. "Crawling back to me once he leaves you. Typical. You know Mitchie, if you didn't like me at all – why did you lead me on for so long?" he asked genuinely. She looked up and for a split second, recognized the high gloss of hurt in his tired brown eyes. She shook her head sadly, trying to say through body language that she _does _like him. "Nevermind. Good luck tonight. Just leave me alone."

As Mitchie watched the two walk away, she noticed Avery turn around and throw Mitchie a blank look. The expression didn't read cattiness or jealousy, or anger or anything. For a second, it even looked like regret. But just as quickly as it happened it was gone, and the two were out of sight. Mitchie walked in a daze to the nearest wall and slid her back down the cool plaster, pressing her forehead into her hands. Shane wouldn't listen to her, and she hadn't anticipated this. Thoughts clouded her mind and played behind closed eyes like a movie in her head that she couldn't shut off. Shane and Avery performed in ten minutes. She knew if they performed, it was all downhill for her from there – the minute Shane looks into Avery's dazzling eyes with the lights shining on them and a mesmerized crowd, he'll kiss her. And if he kisses her, she'll kiss back. The two will hit it off and then Mitchie will be a memory.

The thought made her shake. She remembered the vow not to cry today, and held her breath as she began to think of a new plan. Suddenly, another puzzle piece of a plan began to formulate in her mind. Slowly, Mitchie pushed herself off the ground and a smile found its way onto her face. A group was performing an upbeat song on stage right now. Afterwards, Brown would announce two more acts before Shane and Avery. She had until then to make this work.

She whipped out her cell phone, pressed speed dial and brought it up to her ear in one swift motion. Quietly, she slipped away to a secluded corner of a dressing room as the phone rang and rang. "Pick up." she willed the receiver, putting all her emotions into those two words. Her prayers were answered when a very collected voice picked up.

"Hello?" it spoke coolly.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie squealed happily.

"Hey Mitch!" it responded excited. "It's been awhile since we've talked! What's up?"

"I'm at Camp Rock. There's about ten minutes until Shane and a girl named Avery perform on stage. It's Final Jam. I need you to tell me how to kill the power." Mitchie explained in one breath. Caitlyn was silent, as if her breath was caught in her throat. It took all of Mitchie's willpower to stay relatively patient. As she waited for Caitlyn's response, she began a mad dash to the ladder that lead into the beams supporting the building. Said beams also held the electric box that Mitchie already knew she would have to tamper with.

"I should ask for you to explain but I won't. Later." Caitlyn huffed. Mitchie balanced her phone on her shoulder as she climbed the unsteady ladder to the loft holding all the electronics. She took mental notes as Caitlyn started rambling off an array of directions. Unattach this wire, plus this one in this socket, break this, attach that …the words were making Mitchie dizzier than the height of the climb. Luckily, she stayed shaded under the shadows. Brown was announcing the performers that were going before Shane and Avery.

"Thanks Cait, you've been a big help." Mitchie thanked her friend and shut her phone instinctively, tucking it in her pocket as she pulled herself up onto the loft. Her breath hitched in her throat as she realized there was someone sitting in front of the dashboard-like control panel. She was positive it was a higher-ranking counselor and now she was probably going to be banned from the camp and for singing. As the male figure turned around, she shut her eyes.

"Look who it is. Good girl gone bad? What are you doing up here?"

The voice was familiar and friendly. Mitchie opened her eyes and made the shady figure out to be Cam. Exhaling somewhat relieved, she walked over the panel. "It's a really long story. I need you to let me kill the power." she explained, praying that he'd say yes. Brown must've forced him to do _something _all summer, and this was probably it. For a second, Cam looked a bit sad as he looked at her.

"I don't know if I can let you do that. Brown says if I don't do something this session, I'm banned next year. And even though everything seems gay, it is fun and all. What for?"

"Shane and Avery are doing a duet _next_. If they sing, they kiss. If they kiss, it's all over for me and it was only a misunderstanding. Please, Cam. I'm begging you." her eyes twinkled pleadingly. Her happiness and the tact of her heart depended solely on whether Cam would actually help someone else besides himself.

Cam sat deeper in the folding chair. Brown began to introduce Shane and Avery, and Mitchie let out a small whimper. _This really means a lot to her_, Cam told himself. _Who am I to stand in between them? I care about Mitchie, because she _is _my friend. Friends help friends. And if I really cared about her, I'd help her out_. Mitchie looked sadly at the ground as Shane and Avery's music started to play, and Avery's crisp and clear voice started to ring throughout the hall. She looked once again sadly at Cam and began towards the ladder. It was too late, and no use.

"Mitchie, wait!" Cam called after her. Tears blinding her vision, Mitchie turned slowly around as Cam stood up from the chair and waved towards the blinking lights and colorful wires. "I'm willing to help."

"Really?" she asked hopefully, moving towards the electronics, a smile breaking through her cracking voice. Shane's voice had already combined with Avery's. Mitchie figured it to be the chorus – she had until the end of the song to cut the power. Cam nodded excited, smiling widely as if to say '_what are you waiting for?_'.

"Whatever crazy plans you have in mind; Mitch, count me in."

* * *

**:) i hope you enjoyed that!  
****please, please review! i was proud of the outcome!  
****reviews make for a happy kat. and happy kats update faster.  
****thanks!**


	12. Sell Out

**:)  
****thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!  
****this one is super juicy, so i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chasing Dreams: Chapter Twelve**

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Cam looked on as Mitchie jumped into the chair and began pressing buttons and tugging on wires. She was becoming increasingly frustrated with herself. Did Caitlyn say to unplug the red or blue wire? Should she press the green or yellow button? Flip the right switch or the left? Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she watched hopelessly over the edge of the loft to see Avery twisting and winding around Shane like a gypsy, and his eyes watching her every move.

"Not really," Mitchie murmured. The bridge of the song quickly approached, and the two singing teens were becoming closer and closer. The crowd watched with bright eyes and the occasional cheer. "This is useless! I have no idea what I'm doing!" she wailed, standing up and kicking the small electrical box on the ground. Cam held his breath for a second before pushing past Mitchie hastily and sitting down in the chair.

"Time estimate?"

Confusedly, Mitchie answered in a haste. "About a minute!"

Cam grinned as he began to wildly flip switches and yank out plugs. The moving spotlights flickered but the crowd seemed too hypnotized by the voices and moving bodies on stage to notice it. _We might make it! _Mitchie's mind cried to herself. She placed a hand on Cam's shoulder and unknowingly began to dig her short nails into his skin. He ignored the pain and kept working diligently, a sweat breaking out on his forehead. Thirty seconds. The last chorus began to play and Shane was already looking straight into Avery's eyes.

The crowd began to holler and the heat behind Mitchie's eyes became unbearable. Without knowing how loud it was, Mitchie let out a yelp that pushed Cam completely off the edge. "Cam!" she yelled. As soon as the word formed on her lips, everything went dark. The crowd gasped in unison as the music suddenly cut off and Shane and Avery's voice was unheard. It was pitch black except for the few windows near the ceiling that let in moonlight. Mitchie was so happy that the tears spilt over the edge. When Cam stood up, she threw her arms around him in a hug. "You did it!" she cried.

"Yeah," Cam blushed, prying himself loose from Mitchie. "But it's not over yet. Someone's going to come up here soon, you better get out of here. Don't worry, I'll cover for you." he grinned at her, giving her a gentle nudge on the shoulder. "Go on. Go whip that boy."

Mitchie smiled once more at her friend and began her descent down the ladder. When she felt her feet flat on the ground, she felt her way against the walls backstage. Brown had gone out on the stage and was yelling over the campers, calling for attention. She listened to each and every word. "Seems like we're having some technical difficulties, everyone ...please stay calm and remain in your seats. Everything will be sorted out shortly!"

The brunette grinned to herself as she realized she was standing backstage with about a dozen hopefuls, who were conversing in a hushed tone. Suddenly, she heard her name somewhere to the right of her. Feeling like her eyes were shut, Mitchie vigilantly inched her way towards the voice. She made it out to be Avery's. "It was Mitchie. I know it was." the voice snapped angrily. Mitchie held her breath.

"Calm down," Shane replied boredly. "You have no proof that it was her."

"Do you see her anywhere around her?" Avery retorted bitterly.

"I can't see anyone, frankly." Shane snapped. He sounded fed up with the assumptions. Mitchie grinned, listening to the clanging of Avery's bangles. She must be folding her arms.

"She's just jealous that she's not performing with you. And she'd rather be performing with that Chase guy anyway."

"Yeah," the hurt returned to Shane's voice, "I don't know why, though. He only wants to have sex with her."

Mitchie's jaw dropped as she mentally urged Shane to explain. Avery snorted. "And you know this how?"

"The day that jackass busted my lip. He was telling me that he thought someone as hot as her would be good in bed, so I decked him. No one talks that way about – well, any girl." Shane's voice trailed off. The two were quiet for a moment as the voices of the crowd overcame Mitchie. The silence from the two figures was almost unbearable. What did Avery mean by rather perform with Chase? Did Avery and Chase conspire? And the news about Chase was most shocking to her.

She couldn't help herself anymore. "I didn't want to perform with Chase!" she blurted out. The outlines of Shane and Avery's bodies were visible and abruptly turned to her.

"Mitchie?" Shane called out, shocked. Mitchie meekly shrugged, knowing he couldn't see her. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear what Avery told you." the fire in her voice was apparent. No more hiding behind some shy girl wall. All's fair in love and war. "And I just want to say I only agreed to performing with Chase because he told me that you made a bet with Nate and Jason, and you were basically using me to win it. I don't know what she told you, but I would never lead you on." Mitchie turned to Avery's petite figure. "Your just a liar." she snapped harshly.

"Shane, can you not see what she's doing? She wants the best of both worlds. You and Chase. Do you honestly think someone who just forgets about you in a heartbeat truly cares about you?" Avery reasoned. "Beat it, little girl. You had your chance and you lost it. It's pathetic that you have to resort to crawling back and begging for forgiveness."

"That's not true," Mitchie whispered, now looking to Shane for help. She was being attacked by a girl who didn't even know what she was talking about. "I don't like Chase. I like you, Shane. I _love _you."

As soon as the words left her throat, Mitchie wished she could take them back. She imagined telling him this for the first time in a slightly different, more romantic and less awkward situation. Now her optimism hung in the hair heavily. Her heart sank with every passing second of silence. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he loved Avery? It was possible to be too late regardless of whether they finished the song or not. "He doesn't love you." a different voice responded.

Mitchie glanced at Avery blankly. "He couldn't love someone like you. Let's be real, 'Mitch', you two were born in separate worlds. He was born into champagne and caviar and you are destined for beer and crackers. He should be with someone nearer his, well, _status_. And you don't fit that. You're a black sheep – a loner, a _loser_."

Mitchie opened her mouth to defend herself but nothing came out. Avery was being a bitch, but she was right. And there was no way she could compete with that. "Hold on, " Shane interrupted, "don't I get a say in this? Avery, I think you're wrong. It doesn't matter where I am right now because if it weren't for where I was, I wouldn't ever be here. So what if Mitchie's not rich? She's a great girl and you'd know that if you decided to stop being such a fucking whore for a whole second." Shane nearly barked at the shocked brunette. Avery let out what sounded like an offended scoff and took a step away from him. "Secondly, Mitchie, you really have no idea how long I've been waiting to tell you that I love you _too_."

He took a step forward and immediately his hand found her cheek. Just as he was leaning in, a fourth voice cut in. "What happened to all the lights?"

"Chase!" Mitchie exclaimed, turning her head to him with a glare. "You lied to me!"

Chase was silent for a second before replying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You only want me to have sex with you. You wanted to perform with me for your own benefit, not because you care about me. You _don't _care about me and you almost drove away the one person who did. How could you do that with half a heart?" Mitchie was becoming increasing infuriated with the guy. "By the way, having sex with me is _illegal_, you pedophile. I'm _sixteen_. Did you honestly think I'd get in bed with a douche bag like you?" Mitchie snapped. Shane had never seen her so angry. "I don't know who would! Camp Rock is for music, not so you can 'get some', you pervert!"

Before anyone in the ring of four know what was coming, Chase pulled his arm back and slapped Mitchie hard across the cheek. Even Avery gasped at the action. Mitchie stumbled backwards and her hand flew up to her stinging cheek, her jaw fallen open. Within two seconds of the action, Shane had tackled Chase to the ground and was throwing punches left and right to his face, his eyes full of hatred. Avery jumped in and yanked on Shane's shoulder, standing in between the two just as Mitchie had before. The only difference was that Shane wasn't afraid to push Avery out of the way. "You little fuck. If you touch her again, I'll make you wish you were never _born_!" he growled harshly, his voice dangerous and low. Chase seemed too shocked to retaliate. He nursed his aching head and rapidly forming black eye.

Chase took one last long glare at Shane and Mitchie before turning his back to them. "Come on, Avery. Leave the bitch to her work." And with this, Chase strolled easily out of the back stage door, with Avery sauntering tiredly behind him. The shock had cooled off of Mitchie's tense body, and she collapsed onto the floor in the heap of tears that she had been holding in all day. Shane knelt beside her and wrapped both arms around her, delicately rocking the girl back and forth.

"I'm sorry, Mitchie. I'm really, really sorry." his voice cracked and he felt so weak, so vulnerable. She had said _it _tonight. It must be a whirlwind of thoughts surrounding her. "Do you want to go back to the lake to talk about this? For old time's sake?" he stared into her watery brown eyes when she looked up, brushing away a retreating tear from her cheek. Mitchie smiled weakly at him and managed to nod her dizzy head.

"Yeah. I'll meet you there in ten minutes, if that's okay." she pushed herself off the ground and vigorously rubbed the tears away.

Shane nodded understandingly. "That's fine. Keep your phone on." he grinned, starting towards the door. Mitchie stood, rubbing her upper arms as chills rolled over her shaking body.

"Shane?" she called quietly through the thick darkness. He turned to look at her. "Thanks."

"For what?" he wondered modestly.

"For always being there, even when I didn't see you."

* * *

**so, there it is!  
****i think the next chapter is your last FULL chapter, before the epilogue.  
****so please review! it would be mean the world to me if i could get up to 400 reviews!  
****thank you so much, everyone!**


	13. Don't Forget Me

**i'd like to first off thank everyone who reviewed this story. the reviews mean a lot to me and they're really what keeps me going. thank you to **eatsleepbreathejonas **for helping with the idea, and **piperpaigephoebe01 **for her input. this wasn't possible without any of you.**

**secondly, i am **_considering _**a sequel, although i don't really have any ideas. we'll have to see about that one. after this chapter, there is a short epilogue, which like a closing chapter explaining the future. it does not count as a real chapter. also, i have posted pictures of the characters in this story on my profile. so check that out too.**

**so without futher ado, i present to you, the final chapter of **_chasing dreams_.

**soundtrack; **"your call" by secondhand serenade

**

* * *

**

Chasing Dreams: Chapter 13

_waiting for your call,  
__i'm sick, call, i'm angry, call i'm  
__desperate for your voice_

"It seems like we're here a lot." she giggled, resting her head comfortably on his chest. The two teens laid behind some underbrush on the dry bank of the lake, secluded from the world. Nestled under the rustling leaves, they looked up at the blinking stars with intense passion struck across each of their eyes. "Down by the lake at night, together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Satisfied with his simple answer, Mitchie smiled and scooted her petite body closer to his. Gently, she rested her hand on his stomach as he tenderly slipped his strong arm around her waist. This was the moment the friends had been waiting for as soon as Final Jam ended two years back. All the dreaming paid off into a reality, it seemed. "So, did you mean it?"

Shane shut his eyes for a moment, letting a blissful grin present itself on his face. "Did I mean what?" he murmured tiredly. Mitchie shifted slowly, letting her soft hair cascade in small waterfalls across Shane's exposed arm.

"When you said you loved me too." he explained nervously, keeping her gaze fixed on a single star right above her. It brightened and dimmed each second, and therefore kept Mitchie's attention. "I just want to make sure that wasn't a heat-of-the-moment thing. Because mine wasn't."

"Mitch, I know I may be a stupid, jerky, arrogant _pop _star, but even I think about what I say when it comes to saying things like that." he smiled softly, just admiring the way the moon cast its silvery fingers across her delicate features. The way it struck her eyes in such a way that it made Shane melt more and more with every slow second passing by, just staring into them. "I do love you. And I've wanted to tell you for a very long time."

"Well, why didn't you?" she wondered aloud.

"Because we grew apart." he admitted sadly. "But I got a second chance when you were assigned my vocal coach. I don't know who the matchmaker was, but whoever he is, I'm going to make him one rich kid. No amount of money could explain how grateful I am, and I don't even know who it was." he smiled at the faint noise of Mitchie chuckling soundly under her breath, her body shaking. But for once, she was shaking because she was _laughing_, and not crying. And for once, when Shane pulled her closer when she shook, he felt good.

"Yeah, what a good kid. They must've known us." Mitchie agreed. There was a bit of a silence, but the two soaked it in, just enjoying each other's presence. "I can't believe Chase and Avery." she muttered bitterly.

"Forget them." Shane said sharply. "They are right for each other and now that's what they have. Right now isn't about them, it's about you and me. I'm not about to let two rats ruin it for me."

"For you?" Mitchie teased, playing on the fact that Shane was 'self absorbed'. Shane rolled his eyes and leaned his head down so that his lips were centimeters apart from her ears.

"For us." he corrected himself, whispering so eerily it sent chills spiraling up and down Mitchie's rigid spine. It was silent again. Shane listened intently as Mitchie's gentle breathing continued its consistency. Knowing that they were in peace, together, her in his arms under a blanket of stars was more than he could ever ask for in his life. All this time, this was what he was missing out on. It baffled Shane – how could he have lived eighteen full years of his life without this girl?

Mitchie was deep in thought too. How long had she waited to be comfortably tangled in a lover's arms? Too long, if you ask her. They had said 'I love you' before they even kissed, which proved to Mitchie that what they felt was on a deeper level than pure physical attraction. The relationship wasn't shallow; and now, it was tangible. A smile crept onto her soft pink lips as she nestled even closer to Shane. "Now what? Summer's over. We're all going home."

"We can make it work."

"Shane, be rational. I can't stand being away from you knowing now how close we are, and my parents won't let me live with you since you're constantly moving and I'm in school." Mitchie's tired voice sounded a bit upset at the thought of them leaving. Her separation anxiety was setting in and taking its toll on her. "Besides, even if I don't like Avery, I can't help but agree with her. You deserve someone who can cope with your lifestyle, who can match your status and who can actually have something to offer to the relationship. If it were me, I'd just be a lonely high school junior sitting as home, wishing she were with her rock star." Mitchie was rambling. Shane smiled at her last few words: _her _rock star. Hers, and no one else's.

"Avery's wrong. I only want one girl. And if that means sitting alone in a tour bus while Nate and Jason party with a hundred high school girls, wishing I was with _my _muse, then fine. I can deal with that." he smiled, tightening the secure hold around her waist. Mitchie could help but beam at the reference. His muse? Was she really?

She giggled. "You'd rather sit alone in a bus to stay faithful to someone you're not even dating?" she hinted at the subject delicately. They weren't officially going out, seeing as he hadn't asked her yet and her lack of confidence disallowed her from asking herself. Shane cocked an eyebrow for a moment before he realized what she was pointing out.

"No, I'd rather sit alone in a bus to stay faithful to my girlfriend." he chuckled. "Mitchie, if you didn't see this coming I may have to rethink asking you, but – will you be my girlfriend?"

Mitchie laughed at the joke and scooted her head up on his chest, looking at the stars again. "Now how could I say no after tonight?" he teased him, and he faintly smiled along with her. The happiness that came with her accepting was still running throughout all of his body, making his skin crawl and prickle with the heat overflowing from his heart. "You know, we might have to wait years until I'm out of high school or until you're done with your tour before we even spend some time with each other. It's pretty painful." she warned him delicately.

Shane shook his head slowly. "I'll wait for you."

The tears rimming Mitchie's eyes were of happiness this time. "Really?"

"I waited two years to see you again even though I wasn't assured I ever did. Now that I am, it's all the more reason to wait." Mitchie sat up and looked down at Shane, who then slowly sat up with her. The two black silhouettes faced each other, both smiling unstoppably. "Just trust me, Mitchie. I won't hurt you. I love you."

The impulse was becoming unbearable. It was the moment they had been waiting for ever since they first saw each other – endless calls and text of flirting with each other, countless hugs and millions of amazing memories all led up to this one minute in time. Shane leaned in, tilting her chin up tenderly with his index and middle fingers. Mitchie shut her eyes and followed his example, before the two let their lips find their way to each other and fall into a long-awaited kiss.

The semi-chaste kiss was heartfelt and everything the couple had ever dreamed it would be. Once they pulled apart, Shane and Mitchie realized they had sub-consciously scooted closer to each other, with Mitchie resting sideways on her hip with her legs out to the side, supported by her arm. They opened their eyes and the gaze was instantly locked. No amount of words could run through their minds and explain what they were feeling right at that moment.

She was learning to take a risk with some people. With Shane it was all or nothing, and she trusted him with that. It wasn't in her control anymore. With a smile spreading across her face, Mitchie parted her lips and let the three words that she feared the most slip through her throat, "I love you."

* * *

Three hours into the limo ride back to California, Shane awoke with a start as the car hit a small bump in the road. They were in the middle of no where. Groaning, he sat up and looked to the seat beside him. Sitting there was a little booklet that he hadn't noticed before. He arched an eyebrow and looked around for a second before reaching for the booklet. They were stopped at a gas station, with Nate and Jason outside to get some fresh air.

It was a bit tattered by looked familiar. Realizing he was holding it upside down and backwards, Shane flipped it over and his eyes widened at the text written neatly on the front: '_Mitchie's Songs'_. Running a hand over the writing, he gently opened the yellow cover and read the small, script-like printing on the inside. It took him a moment to focus his sleepy eyes., but once he read it, he knew this summer had not been a waste.

_Don't forget me.  
__Love Beyond Reason,  
__Mitchie._

* * *

**THE ENDDDD!**

**i hope everyone enjoyed this story!  
****there will be a short epilogue so don't give up on me just yet. (; but yes, this is the FINAL chapter. the epilogue should only last about half an MS word psge.  
****please leave all final thoughts on this chapter. it would be amazing if i got up to 400 reviews on this story!  
****don't forget to check the profile for pictures of cam, chase and avery.  
****thank you again for all your wonderful support, and keep checking back!  
****love always, kat.**


	14. Epilogue

Dear Mitchie,

Dear Mitchie,

It's been awhile since we've talked. Sorry – you don't get much reception in the middle of no where. Our tour is almost over and we're almost back home in California, and to tell you the truth, Nate, Jase and I couldn't be any happier. It's always fun playing our music but it's good to get some down time too. I guess you wouldn't know about that, since _all _you have is downtime.

I'm _kidding_.

Thank you for your songbook. It's been the subject of my inspiration for the eight months we've been on the road. Extended international tours get a little long, as you might have noticed. Your songs are the most beautiful, lively, comforting, artistic pieces of work I've ever seen; besides you. Our new album is based completely off of what you've written, but don't worry, me and the guys wrote a little something about you in it too. Whenever I'm stuck on something, I always look at the original copy of 'This Is Me'.

Besides that, I miss you. I hope you can come to Camp Rock again this year, and this time, as a camper. Since the age limit for Camp Rock is 17 and I'm now 18, I can't be a camper. Don't you worry your pretty little head though, Uncle Brown agreed to bring me back, this time as a counselor. Also, he told me that Avery and Chase (remember them?) are banned from the camp. And if any freshmen give you any trouble, you just let me know.

I don't know if you've been keeping up with Cam and Derrick, but both are also returning as the new guitar instructors. I saw them both at our concert in Arizona. They're both still hyperactive douches. They hope they'll be seeing you again too.

And now about me. I can't believe it's been 8 months since we've been together. Hopefully, you're holding up better than I am. No one said it would be easy – especially you, since you were the one who warned me about this pain in the first place. I didn't know it would hit me so hard, I guess. I can't wait until summer comes around again. It seems like Camp Rock is now my second home, thanks to you. But it wouldn't mean anything if you weren't there with me.

I'm sorry this is so short, but Nate's bugging me to finish up so that we can go rehearse. If you feel like it, you can send a letter to the address enclosed, which is our next venue. We won't be there for another six days. I can't wait until I'm holding you again. It's been too long.

I love you,  
Shane

P.S. I never went a day since meeting you without thinking about you, let alone forget.

* * *

Dear Shane,

It _has _been awhile! I've tried calling you but it always says your line is disconnected, and it sort of worries me. Thanks for sending the letter though. Your handwriting is pretty messy, though. It's cute.

You're welcome about the songbook. I told you I'd let you read it when I felt you deserved it, and at the end of last summer, you deserved the world in my eyes. I can't wait to hear your new album. I'll be the first girl in line for it, even if that means camping outside the store. And you didn't have to credit me, it's not your fault that you're inspired. But thanks anyway, superstar.

I miss you too. So much that it hurts, actually. I cry myself to sleep occasionally. I just can't help that. I've never seen you cry, but sometimes I dream about it, and I end up crying even harder. But don't worry, my parents already said I was returning to Camp Rock, as a camper this time. Being a counselor was too much stress, regardless of the fact that I did nothing all day. Also, it's a huge relief knowing about Avery and Chase. You're right, they deserve each other.

I talk to Cam sometimes, but I had no idea that he was coming back too! And to share in the wealth of knowledge, Caitlyn and Peggy wanted some in on the action and will also be coming back to camp. I'm unsure about Tess and Ella, but it's rumored they're coming back too. I guess it will be like old times again.

8 whole months apart. The wait is agonizing. Two more months and we'll be together. Can you believe that, Shane? It's almost unbelievable. Just thinking about it makes my heart flutter, as corny as that sounds. I never was good with expressing how I feel unless I'm singing it. I probably sound so pathetic right now, and I'm sorry. I guess I'm just another lovesick teenage girl.

Write back. Keep in touch. I love you.

Always,  
Mitchie

P.S. That feeling is mutual.

* * *

**the very very end. (:  
****now you can leave your full reviews!  
****22 reviews until i hit my goal!  
****thank you again so much, and keep looking back for more!**

**FIN.**


End file.
